


Darla's Camp Scare

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla is miserably lonely this summer as Amber has won a free scholarship to a gymnastics camp and won't be back until school starts next Fall. Atticus then decides to take Darla to Camp Little Moose for him to become a counselor with Mystery Inc. Meanwhile, Cherry and Drell do some bonding together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darla was upset one summer day at home.

Jessica was walking down the hallway as she was home for the summer, then looked to her little sister and walked in, coming behind her with a gentle hair stroke. "Darla, is there something wrong?"

Darla sighed. "Amber won a beauty pageant with help from Patch, Colette, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot..."

Jessica looked confused. "You're unhappy about that?"

"She won a gymnastics camp scholarship," Darla explained. "She'll be gone all summer... I won't get to see her until we start school next Fall."

"I'm sure that something interesting will happen." Jessica smiled.

"I guess..." Darla sounded sad and bored.

Jessica hummed, trying to think of something to cheer her little sister up. "Um, have you ever thought of signing up for summer camp?"

Darla pulled a face. "What is 'summer camp'?" she asked as though she had never heard of such a thing.

"You never heard of summer camp?" Jessica asked.

Darla shrugged while shaking her head.

"It's where you go during the summer." Jessica said.

"What do you do there?" Darla asked.

"Make friends, eat yummy S'Mores, tell campfire stories..." Jessica listed. "It's basically the most fun you could ever have... Plus, you can make loads of new friends and try a lot of new experiences... I think this'll be good for you since you miss Amber so much."

Darla pouted and stared at the floor. "I-I don't know... If Amber's not going..."

"I know Amber's your best friend, but just think, you can make different friends and have a lot of more fun than you could ever have!" Jessica encouraged.

"Well, okay, but what camp could I possibly go to?" Darla asked before Atticus came in.

"Guess who's going to be a camp counselor with the Mystery Inc?" Atticus asked excitedly.

"Uhh..." Jessica drawled out. "Donald Duck?"

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Very funny."

"Would it be you?" Darla giggled, already having a feeling of why her older brother was excited.

"Yep," Atticus smiled, proud of himself. "I'm going to Fred's old summer camp from when he was a kid, Camp Little Moose."

"Would there happen to be openings for new campers?" Jessica asked, hoping to get Darla signed up to go this year.

"Actually, yes." Atticus nodded.

Jessica came over to her brother and whispered to him. "Darla's been very lonely lately... Amber's at gymnastics camp."

"I'll be happy to get her signed up to Camp Little Moose." Atticus whispered with a smile.

"Thanks..." Jessica smiled back. "She just looks so miserable without Amber."

"I know, that's why she looks like she could use some camp fun." Atticus said.

"Good boy..." Jessica hugged her younger brother.

After separating from the hug, Atticus signed Darla up for Camp Little Moose. Patrick and Emily of course approved as Darla looked bored to tears as she sulked in her bedroom and kept staring out the window as though she expected Amber to come walking up to the house and they could hang out again. Unfortunately, this would not be.

The next day, Darla was told where she would be going for the rest of the summer. "I'm going to summer camp?" she asked. "Really?!"

"Yep," Emily smiled. "It might be a lot of fun for you!"

"Plus you can make all sorts of new friends." Patrick added in.

"Isn't that great, Darla?" Patch smiled.

"I don't know what to say..." Darla smiled gleefully. "Thank you!"

"You better start packing so you can be ready." Patch said.

"Here, let me help you, you need to pack certain things." Jessica put her arm around Darla.

"All right!" Darla beamed, then grabbed Jessica's hand and ran with her into their room to get packing for summer camp.

Atticus was getting his stuff ready for the camp as well since he was going to be a counselor there. He then saw that he had a text from Mo about the camp. 'You're gonna be a counselor too? How cool is this? ;)'

Atticus got excited before texting her right back. 'So I'm guessing your going to be picked up by the gang too right?'

'You know it, can't wait to see you.' Mo replied.

'Back at ya I hope I get to put my strength to use at the camp.' Atticus replied.

'Hopefully... LOL.' Mo replied.

'Especially when I use my karate skills I learned from Goku.' Atticus replied.

'LOL, you lucky duck, Quack Quack #ducky.' Mo laughed.

'Anyways I'm taking along with me some camping stuff I'll need there and I also am packing my weights but making them light enough for the van to not slow down.' Atticus replied.

'Good boy, I'm excited to try out summer camp, I've never been.' Mo admitted.

'Cool so then this will be your very first one.' Atticus smiled.

'Yeah...' Mo replied. 'I have to admit, I'm a little nervous... I just hope these campers aren't little jerks... I love JJ though, he's a little sweetheart.'

'Well I can assure you these kids won't be jerks.' Atticus replied.

'They better not be... I'll TTYL, I have to finish up packing.' Mo said urgently then.

'Same here see ya in the van.' Atticus replied before hanging up.

Mo smiled, she hugged her phone and went back to packing up. Atticus finished up his packing as he placed inside what he would need at camp while including his heaviest weights of them all before making them light enough to not slow down the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Darla was really excited about going to summer camp, but she felt a little nervous once she was told that she was going to be away from home for a little while.

"Did I forget to mention Atticus will be at the camp as a camp counselor?" Jessica smirked.

"He will?" Darla asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Emily smirked back.

"Wahoo!" Darla cheered as she continued to pack.

Jessica and Emily laughed as they helped her so they could make sure she had everything she would need at camp.

"I'm coming too." Patch smiled.

"Um, are pets allowed in summer camp?" Darla asked Emily and Jessica.

"They're allowing Scooby-Doo in." Atticus told her.

"So, I can go by default." Patch sounded excited.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Awesome!" Darla hugged the puppy.

"Do you have everything you need for camp?" Patch asked.

"I think so..." Darla said as she took the checklist. "Towels, shampoo, swimsuit, sheets, bug spray..."

"Did you bring plenty of clothes?" Atticus asked bringing out his bags taking the magic off it until the van would arrive, making the bag heavy to anyone else.

"I think so..." Darla said as she looked to her clothes pile.

"Great." Atticus said setting his bag down, causing the house to shake from the weight.

Emily winced and opened one eye. "Atticus, I love you, but please be careful next time."

"I will, Mom." Atticus said, doing push-ups with only one hand.

Jessica checked the list and Darla's bag. "I think you have just about everything, kiddo."

"Yay!" Darla cheered while sitting on Atticus's back while he was doing push-ups.

Atticus laughed as he did them with no issue or interruption even with her on his back. Patch got on Atticus's back as well to add on more weight or more little weight.

"Anyone else?" Atticus asked with a chuckle.

"Just be lucky Drell's not here," Emily said. "I think you guys would break the top floor of the house."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Drell smirked.

"Yeah, Drell, could you try lifting my bag?" Atticus smirked back.

"Perhaps..." Drell shrugged.

"Now hold on, what are you doing here?" Emily asked the warlock.

"I just wanted to come by and see--" Drell started.

"You've been locked out of your own house, haven't you?" Emily smirked.

"What makes you say that?" Drell pouted to her.

"I had a feeling." Emily smirked.

"Alright, look, I need a place to stay while the wife calms down." Drell said.

"If you can lift up my bag, then you can stay here." Atticus smirked playfully as he was kidding, but still wanted him to lift up his bag to show how heavy it was.

"Oh, all right, no problem..." Drell cracked his knuckles as he was ready to work.

"How's Hilda?" Jessica asked.

Drell sighed a little. "Oh, I dunno, she's been real moody lately... I just thought I'd stay here until she cools down."

"Smart." Emily smiled.

Drell then cracked his neck before cracking his fingers and then bent down to lift up Atticus's bag or at least, try to. Atticus and the others stepped back to let Drell pick up the bag. To Drell's surprise, he seemed to have trouble trying to lift/pick up the bag as if it was way too heavy for him it even caused him to grunt and pant and gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked with a small chuckle.

"What is in this thing?" Drell grunted. "I can't seem to lift it up or even pick it up!"

"Oh, nothing, much just my clothes and everything that I will need for camp and, oh, yeah, a 50,000 ton dumbbell with it." Atticus smirked.

Drell glanced at him for that last tidbit.

"Oops." Atticus chuckled.

"You tiny little Wiccans are all so annoying..." Drell lowly groaned.

"Now as for you staying here, yes, yes, you can." Atticus smiled as he lifted up the bag and carried it over his shoulder.

Drell nodded, then stood up straight and there was a snapping noise heard and he suddenly groaned and grabbed his back. "AUGH!"

Atticus used his magic and began to heal Drell's back.

Drell grunted and whined, then settled down and took a breath. "I'm getting too old for this sh--"

"Ahem!" Emily cleared her throat since Darla was still in the room.

"Uh... Stuff..." Drell quickly said then.

"Your back should feel better." Atticus said.

"It does... Thank you..." Drell smiled to Atticus.

"No problem." Atticus smiled before placing his bag on top of his own back and as the strong boy continued doing push-ups one handed and began to switch it from right to left.

Drell pouted, he stroked his own hair and found a gray hair which made him instantly feel old. He wasn't only just feeling older, but he was in fact getting older. Atticus used his magic while doing push-ups which helped Drell live longer.

"You think you're getting old, Drell?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think, I know..." Drell replied. "I was born in the fifteenth century." 

"You don't look that old..." Darla said. "I thought witches were green and warty anyway."

"That's only for evil witches, Darla, and Drell, I think you better check the mirror." Atticus said, using his magic while doing his push-ups.

A mirror showed up to show Drell was a strong warlock/man and hadn't aged at all.

"See?" Jessica put her hand on the warlock's shoulder. "You're fine... They say you're only as old as you feel."

"I dunno..." Drell fluttered his lips. "I just feel old... Sometimes I wish I could be a kid again."

"Do you feel any pain in any parts of your body?" Darla asked while sitting on Atticus's back.

"No, actually, I feel good as new," Drell said as he was now surprised to see Atticus doing his push-ups with just one hand and one finger. "That's very impressive."

"Thanks, old man." Atticus smiled back.

"Don't push it..." Drell narrowed his eyes to that.

"Okay, okay." Atticus smiled before placing his little sister and his bag back on the ground before doing a handstand and then continuing his push-ups with only one finger.

"You could hold the whole planet with just one hand and if keep on exercising, you'll be so strong you could hold up a whole planet with just one finger," Drell said before smiling at him. "And by the way, thanks for the youth upgrade which basically means thanks for letting me live longer."

"Hey, I like ya, even if you torture my best friend..." Atticus replied, then narrowed his eyes. "But don't do it while we're at camp!"

"Deal..." Drell smirked playfully.

Atticus walked over to the strong warlock while doing his handstand by walking over using only two of his fingers on his right hand and then grabbed Drell's shirt collar and pulled him down to his face where he could send Drell a glare, telling him he was serious.

"Okay, okay, I won't torture Cherry while you're gone, I promise." Drell promised.

"Thank you." Atticus said releasing his grip on his shirt collar before walking, using his two fingers surprising them how strong he had now become and how balanced he had become.

"I think I should take a nice sponge bath..." Drell sighed.

"The bathroom's over there, you'll need to take the bath yourself." Emily said, pointing to a door next to Atticus's bedroom door who was doing his push-ups while doing handstands.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on using your bathroom..." Drell shrugged.

"You're going to be staying here, you might as well go and use the bathroom." Emily smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Drell smiled back. "I'll try not to be too long..."

"Nonsense, you take as long as you need to." Emily soothed.

Drell smiled softly as he then went to the bathroom to draw himself a bath.

Atticus continued to do his push-up handstands with using only one finger from his right hand.

"Wow, Atticus, you look like a teenage version of those bodybuilders." Darla smiled.

"Maybe you should try that for a career." Jessica chuckled.

"No thanks," Atticus replied. "I'd prefer detective."

"Okay, well, you at least have to compete in some bodybuilder competitions." Jessica said.

"Okay, but that's it..." Atticus said.

"Deal." Jessica and Darla agreed.

"Along with any strength competitions." Darla smiled.

"Alright, but nothing else." Atticus said.

"Deal." Patch, Darla, and Jessica agreed.

Emily giggled to the interactions.

Drell was soaking himself in the Fudo family tub as he hummed quietly to himself. "Oh, nothing could ruin this moment..." he smiled to himself, feeling totally relaxed for a change.

There was then a knocking at the front door.

"That must be the gang, I'll get the door." Atticus said before picking up his bag and teenage Dalmatian puppy and then sliding down the railing before landing on the floor on his feet, causing the whole house to shake and even to ruin Drell's relaxing moment for a bit.

Drell's eyes opened. "Strike one... "he muttered before going back to his little nap.

Atticus opened the front door accidentally using his full strength. "Whoops."

Cherry's eyes widened and she turned the other way. "I'll come back later."

"No, no, sorry, it's just when I get excited, I forget to hold back my strength." Atticus said before seeing the van behind her.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Mystery Machine's here for you..." Cherry said. "And I wanted to say goodbye."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Atticus offered. "I'd hate for you to spend some of the summer alone."

"No, really, it's fine..." Cherry shrugged. "You go with them and your girlfriend... I'll be fine here all by myself."

"Yeah, um, you won't be alone this summer, Drell's staying with my family until Hilda cools down." Atticus said, setting the door gently on the wall.

"Wait, Drell's going to be here while you're gone...?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, he is." Atticus replied.

Cherry's eye twitched and then she let out a hysterical laugh like she had lost all sense of reality and sanity.

"I made him promise that he would not torture you." Atticus said.

"I bet you a million dollars that he crossed his fingers..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Just trust his word," Atticus said. "And besides, my dad is here."

"Uh-huh..." Cherry hid an eye roll.

"And he's stronger then Drell as well." Atticus whispered as a reminder.

"Ohh, yeah." Cherry smirked.

"Just remember that..." Atticus soothed his best friend's worries.

"Tee-Hee~" Cherry sounded sneaky.

"Yeah, anyways, I better get going." Atticus said as he and Patch went straight to the van after he picked up his bag.

Cherry stepped back as they went off.

"Come on, Darla!" Patch called.

Darla came running out with her bags and where she ran off to catch the bus that would take her to Camp Little Moose.

"Oh, I hope she has fun..." Jessica said with a hopeful smile for her little sister.

"I know she will." Emily smiled.

Atticus then opened the door of the van with little of his strength, but still enough for him to not hurt anyone so much they would be dead with just one punch.

Cherry sighed. "What am I going to do without him?"

"Can someone scrub my back?!" Drell called from upstairs.

Emily nudged Cherry. "Why don't you get to know him better?" she suggested that the perky goth go to the strong warlcok. "He could use a friend right about now..."

"Why don't you be his friend...?" Cherry tried to back out of this.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Patrick said, lifting up the door like it was nothing.

"That's easy for you to say..." Cherry sounded paranoid. "I'm not going in there and neither one of you can make me."

"Cherry, my parents aren't the best people to say that to..." Jessica clenched her teeth nervously.

"Oh, really?" Cherry smirked. "And what are they going to do to me if I don't go in there?"

Patrick and Emily cornered Cherry and folded their arms.

Cherry laughed out loud until she looked to them and her laugh grew weak. "Oh, I see you know how to discipline your son..." she then said with a nervous smile. "I-I better see if Drell needs assistance and/or company..." she then backed away to go to their bathroom. "Excuse me..."

"Wow, they are good." Maisy smiled.

After closing the door, Fred drove off to get them on the road.

"This is so exciting..." Dalra squealed. "Ooh, my first summer camp experience!"

A bus then arrived, after its door opened, Darla walked inside the bus with her bags. Patrick and Emily waved to Darla with proud smiles as they went back inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Darla looked around as she saw other kids who were chattering amongst themselves and having their individual conversations as she was walking down the aisle and looking for a place to sit as she didn't know any of these kids. It felt like her first day of school all over again. Luckily for her, there didn't seem to be that many kids on the bus. Just finding a place to sit was a bit of a challenge, but she sat in a seat by herself and stared out the window.

A boy that was excited about going to camp was a seat behind her and decided to try and be friends with her. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Um... I'm Darla..." the curly blonde girl introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"I'm Luke, are you as excited as I am?" Luke smiled.

"I'm a little nervous..." Darla admitted. "I haven't been to summer camp before."

"It's normal to be nervous, but don't worry, you're going to have a fun time at Camp Little Moose." Luke told her.

"I guess you've been there before?" Darla asked, interested.

"Nope, this is my first time there." Luke smiled.

"Oh... Well, you seem like the camping type already." Darla shrugged.

"And you will too soon." Luke smiled.

While the bus was taking Darla, Luke, and the rest of the kids to the camp, Atticus, Patch, and the gang were heading to a store before heading to the camp after picking up Mo who brought Colette with her.

"You two seem to be getting real close." Atticus said to his girlfriend as she had the cocker spaniel puppy with her instead of Angel, but mostly since Colette and Patch liked each other.

"Well, I would have brought Angel, but she insisted that I bring Colette instead." Mo said.

"Probably wants alone time with Scamp." Atticus assumed.

"I think that's safe to assume." Mo agreed.

Scooby smiled down to Patch and Colette and thought they looked very cute together. 

"Camp Little Moose, here we come!" Fred sounded the most excited out of everybody as they rode off.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Fudo bathroom...

Drell was snoozing until he felt someone washing and scrubbing his hair, then smirked. "Oh, Emily, you don't have to do this..." he then looked over and screamed. "CHERRY?!"

"Hi..." Cherry droned as she shampooed his hair for him.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Drell asked her.

"Washing your hair..." Cherry said.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Are you kissing up to me so I don't hurt you?"

"No, I just wanna wash your hair, it looks like a mess..." Cherry defended.

"They made you do this, didn't they?" Drell asked, referring to Patrick and Emily.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Cherry replied. "Why Drell, I'm flabbergasted! I might wanna be friends with you and you just turn me away!"

Drell gave her a look that told her that he didn't buy it.

"Yes, they made me..." Cherry then confessed quickly.

"Then you may continue." Drell said before going back to being relaxed.

Cherry nodded and started to wash his hair. 

Drell yawned and got some rest as she washed him. "Don't you try anything..."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Cherry nodded again as she catered to him. "You wanna talk about Hilda?"

"She's been really moody lately." Drell sighed.

"Well, girls can be moody sometimes..." Cherry replied.

"Not like this..." Drell fluttered his lips. "She just asked me to leave... I'm worried to even see her again... I haven't seen her like this since she took my mole away when I denied Sabrina's request to turn back time."

"I can't believe you didn't make a fuss over Sabrina when she revealed her last name was 'Spellman'." Cherry replied.

"I have to keep my cool." Drell told her.

"So, did you feel anything when you first met her?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, actually," Drell replied. "I already heard about Sabrina when Edward came all around the Netherworld when he announced that he was going to be a father. I asked him who the lucky lady was who he married, I told him I didn't recognize the name and he told me about her and that she was a mortal... I went over the news with the Council and he was doomed from the start, they had married in secret since mortal and witch marriages are frowned upon..."

Cherry actually listened to what he had to say, seeming interested and curious about the long-lost story of how Sabrina's parents came together. The story went on and on as he continued his bath.

"Losing Hilda was the biggest mistake of my life..." Drell continued. "It crushed me on Valentien's Day... I was running the National Institute of Love while Cupid was visiting his mother... It was the anniversary of mine and Hilda's break-up..." he then sighed softly.

"Poor baby..." Cherry said as she continued to stroke his hair in a therapeutic way.

"Thanks." Drell frowned.

Cherry winced slightly. "I felt bad for you back there..."

Drell glanced up at her. "You did?"

"Well, yeah..." Cherry admitted. "You were surrounded by all that lovey dovey stuff and you clearly still loved her, but she just ripped your heart out of your chest and stomped on it with giant hiking boots."

"Yeah, but I kind of deserved it." Drell frowned.

"No, you didn't..." Cherry said. "I actually wanted to give you a hug..."

"Stop sucking up to me..." Drell sighed.

"I'm not sucking up," Cherry replied. "I really felt bad for you... I just wanted to give you a big warm hug... You just looked so miserable."

"Really?" Drell asked if she was serious.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

"Why do you care so much?" Drell asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone on Valnetine's Day..." Cherry said.

Drell shrugged to that. "Good point."

"I'm alone on the inside," Cherry continued. "I have a family who cares about me, I have decent friends, but deep down, I'm still sad because I feel lonely... I don't have a significant other."

"Oh, trust me; you will soon." Drell said.

"But when?" Cherry sighed. "Sometimes I just feel like giving up..."

"Don't give up trust me, your significant other is closer than you think." Drell assured her.

"Sure..." Cherry wasn't sure whether to entirely believe him or not due to how he usually treated her.

"Trust me." Drell said.

"Oh, I'll believe that when I see it..." Cherry mumbled.

"It'll happen just be patient." Drell said.

Cherry sighed as she continued to clean him up.

While that went on, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Colette, and the gang stopped by a camping store that was only miles and miles away from their destination for more camping supplies.

"You wanna come in, guys?" Daphne asked Atticus and Mo.

"Sure." Atticus and Mo shrugged.

Fred already went ahead as he was really excited about this summer camp experience.

"I hope Darla at least made one new friend on the bus ride." Atticus said quietly.

"I'm sure she has." Mo smiled.

Scooby came out the back doors with Colette and Patch.

"You really think you're the camping type?" Patch asked the cocker spaniel puppy. "I mean, no offense, Colette, but... Your mother is kind of prim and proper..."

"I'm going to give this camping a chance." Colette said.

"Well, I'm proud of you for that." Patch smiled in appreciation.

"By the way, Patch, I'm still amazed that you can walk on all four feet and on two feet." Colette smiled.

"Wanna watch?" Patch stood up on two feet.

"That's so cool." Colette smiled.

"Maybe I could teach you." Patch smiled back to her.

"Would you really do that for me?" Colette beamed.

"I would do anything that would make you happy." Patch promised.

"Aw!" Colette smiled at his kindness.

Patch smiled back. Scooby giggled and puckered his lips to make a kissy face to tease Patch and Colette.

"You're only teasing us because you don't know what love feels like." Patch said to the Great Dane.

Scooby frowned to that.

"Oh, Scooby, he didn't mean it like that..." Colette soothed. "I'm sure you'll find someone for yourself."

"Yeah, you'll find her someday, she's out there somewhere." Patch smiled.

"Raybe..." Scooby shrugged.

"Let's catch up to the others." Colette said.

"Rome ron, rhis ray." Scooby gestured for them to follow him.

They began to get certain things from the store that would be helpful at camp.

"Marshmallows?" Mo asked.

"Marshmallows are super important when it comes to camp, Mo." Atticus told his girlfriend.

"Good to know." Mo smiled.

"Okay, what else?" Atticus asked himself as he took a jumbo bag of marshmallows.

"Maybe we should get some sunscreen." Mo smiled.

"I already have some of my own, but you can never be too careful." Atticus agreed.

"Great." Mo smiled.

Fred seemed to be overdoing it with the camp supplies.

"Um, I think I changed my mind about the sunscreen." Mo said.

"Uh, okay..." Atticus shrugged.

Mo and Atticus then went to the cashier and bought the bag of marshmallows. The cashier scanned their product and tapped her cash register. After paying for the marshmallows, Atticus and Mo went back to the van.

"Like, you guys about ready to get back on the road?" Shaggy asked with a smile to Atticus and Mo. 

"Sure are!" Mo beamed proudly.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Soon, the others came back into the van and they were now continuing their way to Camp Little Moose, as was the camp bus.

"So, Atticus, like, what did you pack for camp?" Shaggy asked.

"A shorter answer would be 'What didn't he bring?'." Patch chuckled.

"That much, huh?" Fred asked.

"Well, I like to be prepared." Atticus defended.

"He also included one of his heaviest weights of all." Patch told them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy sounded surprised.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it under control." Atticus smiled.

"But then, how is the Mystery Machine handling the weight?" Daphne asked.

"I used my magic to make the weight light enough for the Mystery Machine to handle it." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, that's nice of you." Velma smiled to him.

"Yeah, it's so heavy not even Drell, someone that tortures Cherry, couldn't even lift it up or pick it up with him being a strong man." Patch said.

"Drell?" the others asked, not knowing who that was.

"He's a strong man we met during one of our adventures he was a traveler." Atticus lied to Mystery Inc.

"Oh..." the others then said.

Patch, Colette, and Mo looked curious of why Atticus lied to them like that.

"Remember, we can't tell anyone that's a mortal about you-know-what." Atticus whispered to Mo, Patch, and Colette.

"Oh..." the others replied, now understanding why he lied to Mystery Inc.

They then heard a pop sound from outside the vehicle.

"Please tell me that wasn't one of the tires." Patch said.

"Rounds rike rit." Scooby commented.

Fred turned to the side of the road and put the Mystery Machine on its break. 

"Guess we got a flat one..." Daphne sighed.

Atticus and Fred both came out of the vehicle to see it was true and where since the spare tire was underneath everything they got from the store, there were only two ways they were going to get to Camp Little Moose. One was call for a tow truck, but since there was nowphone service, there was only one other way and he was outside with Fred.

"You sure about this?" Fred asked Atticus.

"Yes, I'm sure," Atticus said as he crawled under the Mystery Machine. "Get to the driver's seat and just leave the rest of the road to me."

"All righty then, good luck." Fred nodded to him before going back to the front of the van.

Atticus then did a few grunts for show as he lifted up the whole entire van above him. "Everyone okay in there?" he then smirked.

"What a man." Mo chuckled.

This definitely surprised the Mystery Inc team, but they were alright and with that Atticus began to jog/run the rest of the way while holding up the Mystery Machine while not making it too bumpy for them.

"High Ho, Silver, Away!" Mo called with a laugh.

"Atticus is just filled with surprises." Daphne said, amazed.

"That he is." Mo smiled admirably as she watched Atticus at work, feeling deeply in love with the strong boy.

Fred on the other hand was beginning to feel jealous of Atticus and Shaggy would have too, but he then saw Velma holding his hand with a smile.

"You okay, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, just... Thinking." Fred replied.

"Your old summer camp, right?" Daphne highly assumed.

"Uh, yeah, it's been a long time." Fred smiled.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Daphne lay against his shoulder with a smile.

Fred smiled back as they were on the way to Camp Little Moose.

"How much further, Fred?" Atticus asked from under the van.

Fred looked out the window. "We're halfway there now, if you need a break, you can stop whenever you want."

"Nah, I'm doing just fine, I just wanted to know how much further it is." Atticus told him while jogging while holding up the van.

"Well, if you need to stop, don't hesitate." Fred promised.

Atticus nodded and kept going the way over to Camp Little Moose for Fred's reunion and for them to become volunteer camp counselors.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Mo could see an amazing campsite up ahead. Colette was asleep in her arm.

Mo gently shook the cocker spaniel puppy awake. "I think we're here."

"Really?" Colette yawned.

"Fred, is this the camp?" Mo asked as she looked out the window to see the incoming campsite.

"Nah, that's Camp Big Moose," Fred scoffed before smiling and looking to a camp behind a dam. "That's Camp Little Moose."

"I see where it gets its name..." Mo muttered.

"Wow, um, what a nice camp." Atticus said politely.

"Mm...." Mo shrugged slightly.

"Well, erm, it's really something..." Colette blinked.

"Uh, yeah..." Patch added in, slightly uneasy.

It took a while, but after jogging for a few more blocks, Atticus finally got them all to the camp and then decided to set the van back on the ground once they entered the camp which looked anything but welcoming.

"Fred, are you sure about this?" Atticus asked.

"You bet!" Fred was excited. "Come on, gang, let's set up before the bus gets here!"

"Like, at least this camp doesn't have any monsters and ghosts." Shaggy sighed.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed with a laugh.

"Wait for it 3, 2, 1..." Patch sighed, somehow knowing that someone would come up and say the only words that would ruin Shaggy and Scooby's happiness, thinking the camp was going to be normal.

Someone had emerged from the bushes and looked rather frightening and disgustingly spooky. 

"Monster!" Shaggy and Scooby cried.

It wasn't a monster, but one of the camp counselors who looked utterly terrified.

"Are you all right?" Mo asked in concern of the terrified camp counselor.

"It's the Woodsman, he's real! This camp is haunted!" The camp counselor told them.

"And there we go." Patch said.

"Woodsman?" Mo asked. "What woodsman?"

"Just leave before it's too late!" The camp counselor told them as he ran out of the camp, running for his life.

"Where are you going?!" Atticus called.

"I'm going to Camp Big Moose!" the counselor kept running off until he was out the front gates.

"What was that all about?" Velma asked.

"Beats me," Fred shrugged. "But we're gonna find out."

"Of course we are." Patch said before walking on two feet and opening the side door.

"What part of 'get out, save yourselves' didn't you understand?" Shaggy spoke up. "How about this one time we listen to the wild-eyed lunatic?"

"Come on, you guys." Colette sighed as she stood next to Daphne.

"This is not a Camp Little Moose welcome." Fred frowned as he came up to the front sign which had the words 'GET OUT!' carved into it.

"Looks like someone is wanting us to leave." Mo said.

They then wandered around the campsite as it looked like a ghost town. The cabins were empty, there didn't appear to be any children involved in any activities, it was a very eerie atmosphere. Where was everybody?

"Where is everyone?" Colette asked. "Are we early?"

"Must be..." Fred said as he was trapped in his own nostalgia filter as he was the only one really enjoying the campsite.

Patch put his ear up as he heard someone. "I found somebody."

"Which direction is his/her voice coming from?" Atticus asked.

Patch walked closer as he listened and walked further which made the others follow him. "It's coming from down there!"

They all then ran after the puppy as he overheard someone around camp.

There were two rangers standing next to a smoking ground as they were investigating.

"Camp Little Moose is officially closed for the summer." one ranger said to the other.

'What?! But we just got here!' Mo thought to herself.

"What?" Fred pouted. "You can't cancel camp!"

"Why, I'd know that ascot anywhere," one ranger smiled with a chuckle to the blonde Mystery Inc member. "Freddy Jones, get over here and give me a Little Moose welcome!"

Fred walked over eagerly. "High in the mountains."

"Deep in the spruce." the ranger added in.

"On the shore of the lake, It's Camp Little Moose!" the ranger and Fred finished together as they made their hands into antlers and cheered together.

"I guess that's how we'll have to greet the campers." Patch whispered.

"Oh, my..." Colette looked insulted somehow.

"Ah, the Little Moose welcome always warms my heart." the ranger smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What happened here?" Mo asked, referring to the boat house.

"I don't mean to scare you kids, but we're having a little trouble with the axe-wielding maniac." the other ranger spoke up.

"It was the Woodsman." the first ranger added in.

"Oh, no, not the Woodsman!" Shaggy put his hands to his head in dismay.

"Rho's rhe roodsman?" Scooby asked.

"Like, I don't know and I don't wanna find out." Shaggy replied.

This caused Scooby to laugh, happy to hear that.

"The woodsman?" Fred laughed a little. "Oh, come on, Burt, you don't believe in that old campfire story." 

"I swear, Fred, I saw him with my own eyes." Burt told him.

"I bet it was just a prank from those snobs at Camp Big Moose." Fred scoffed.

"I've heard of camp rivalries, but I think this is a bit extreme." Mo said.

"I have to agree." Velma agreed.

"You hit the nail on the head, beautiful." the other ranger smiled to the smart one of the group.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Daphne spoke up with a flirty smile.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you." the other ranger replied before smiling to Velma specifically.

"Me?" Velma asked with a glare as she saw the ranger was trying to hit on her.

The ranger smiled as he got into his vehicle. "It's best you folks just head on home," he then suggested. "Let the professionals handle this." he then pulled on the gear shift and drove off in the jeep. 

Daphne gasped with a smile. "Somebody likes you."

"Shut up." Velma folded her arms. 

Atticus sighed about the camp being closed down. "Now what're we gonna do about Darla? She's gonna be miserable all summer if she can't come here..."

"And what about the campers that are coming with her on the bus?" Patch asked.

"You know what I mean..." Atticus felt bad about Darla and her future new friends coming all this way for nothing.

"I was gonna be a counselor," Fred sulked as well. "A mentor, a hero..."

"I'm sorry, Fred, but I had no choice," Burt replied. "No campers means no camp."

"Oh, yeah?" Mo pointed to the front gate as the camp bus made it over and the driver honked the horn to alert their arrival.

"Let's not tell them about the you-know-what." Patch whispered to Colette.

Colette nodded in quiet agreement.

Luke came out with Darla and there came two other campers after them, one fat boy with an inhaler and a dark and gloomy seeming girl.

"Where is everybody?" Darla asked as she saw how empty this campsite seemed.

"Camp's cancelled," Burt told the kids as Fred tried to stop him. "Didn't you kids get the message?"

"What message?" the dark and gloomy girl droned.

"Yeah, we didn't get any message." Darla told him.

"Oh, he means the one that says 'Welcome to Camp Little Moose'," Fred walked over with an excited and friendly smile to the young campers. "I'm Fred, I'll be your counselor, mentor, hero."

"Good to meet you, Fred," Luke smiled and held out his hand to shake Fred's. "I'm Luke!"

"I'm Darla." Darla smiled with a curtsy to Fred.

Fred smiled to Darla and Luke, but slightly frowned since the other campers weren't as social to him as these first two were.

"Trudy." the dark and gloomy girl droned her name.

"Deacon." the fat boy concluded before taking his inhaler and shaking Fred's hand.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Fred," Burt said to Fred. "Maybe we should put these kids back on the bus."

The bus honked its horn and the doors closed as it then drove off, away from the campsite.

"Well, it's too late to get them on the bus now, it just left." Mo said.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?" Burt shook his fist at the leaving bus. "You get back here!"

"So, what will it be first?" Fred asked the campers. "Horseback riding? No, no, no, I got it... Zip line!"

"Sounds awesome!" Luke eagerly followed after Fred.

"Sounds awful." Trudy mumbled.

"Sounds exciting." Darla smiled.

Deacon took out his inhaler again and wheezed once more. 

"I feel like Fred's forgetting something." Daphne spoke up.

"You mean like that we have a mystery to solve?" Mo asked.

"That's it." Daphne smiled to her.

"Like, the only mystery I'm interested in solving is the Case of What's For Dinner," Shaggy spoke up as he put his hands to his stomach and licked his lips in hunger. "What do you say we look for clues in the kitchen, Scoob?"

Scooby rushed over with a chef's hat and bags of food in his arms. "Ray rahead of rou."

"Mo, you, Patch, and Colette better go with Shaggy and Scooby to find the kitchen while I go with Darla and make sure she'll be okay zip lining." Atticus said.

"What a good big brother gesture." Colette agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Patch told her as they went after the Great Dane and cowardly Mystery Inc member.

Mo smiled to Atticus before following after the dogs. Atticus smiled back at her before going off with his little sister.

"I like that guy..." Mo said to herself with a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

All the campers were ready to go zip lining, well, not everyone, two campers had different reactions to this activity: Luke and Darla. Deacon was breathing through a paper bag as he seemed to have a panic attack about zip lining while Trudy was only climbing up the tree to get cell phone reception.

"You ready, sis?" Atticus asked his little sister.

"I-I think so..." Darla looked visibly nervous. "Just... What if I fall?"

"Don't worry, you won't." Atticus said.

Luke, on the other hand, wasn't so nervous.

"Okay, Luke," Fred told the blonde boy once he got set up for him to go. "Whenever you're ready, just stop off the--"

"Whoo-hoo!" Luke cheered with a laugh as he started to zip.

"Platform..." Fred then finished with a mumble.

"He makes it look so easy..." Darla pouted.

"Just don't think about the ground, just start thinking about flying in the sky." Atticus encouraged her.

"That does sound like a lot of fun..." Darla said softly. "You ever fly, Atticus?"

"Yeah, I actually have when I was transported to the Dragon Ball Z world." Atticus told her as he attached her line to the zip line.

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Really really," Atticus smiled. "You flew too once, remember? You were an angel."

"That's right..." Darla replied softly.

"Alright, now hold on tight to your line." Atticus told her.

Darla did her best to hold on tight, she still looked nervous. "Don't drop me!"

Atticus simply gave her a push which caused Darla to first scream, but then soon she began to giggle, finding this fun. Fred smiled at the sight.

While that was going on, Mo, Colette, and Patch were helping Shaggy and Scooby make chili.

"So, how is it, guys?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Shaggy sampled some. "There's something missing in my Five Alarm Chili."

"Maybe it needs one of the hottest peppers on the planet." Patch suggested.

Scooby picked up a green pepper and then ate it.

"Oh, Scooby, I think that's too spicy!" Colette spoke up urgently, but it was too late.

"Like, I think Scoob just ate one of the hottest peppers on the planet." Shaggy said.

"Yep..." Colette bowed her head. "I suggest we duck."

"We need water." Patch said.

Shaggy backed up as Scooby started to have fiery hot breath, included with smoke, and he turned on the sink faucet to cool the poor Great Dane down from his fiery pepper episode. Patch, Colette, and Mo all kept their heads down until it would be safe. Shaggy catered to Scooby while the others ducked for their own safety. And where after a while, Scooby let out most of the water.

"Eh, you okay, Scooby?" Mo asked nervously.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded before burping out some smoke.

Mo coughed and waved away the smoke. "I think you should take it easy on the peppers, Scoob." she then chuckled lightly.

Scooby nodded with a chuckle.

Time went by faster than anyone and where Atticus began to use his karate skills he learned from Goku to good use and where this seemed to not only catch Darla's attention, but Luke's as well.

"I wish I could've been there..." Darla said.

"It'd probably be too violent for ya." Atticus replied.

"That was so cool, Atticus!" Luke smiled.

"Oh, this?" Atticus smiled back. "This is nuthin'."

"Could you teach me?" Luke hoped.

"Well, sure, but isn't Fred your camp counselor?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't learn from more than one camp counselor." Luke smiled.

"I guess that sounds fair." Atticus said.

"Boy, someone's popular." Darla giggled to her big brother.

Atticus laughed a little before he started to teach Luke some techniques Goku taught him. Luke smiled as he paid close attention to Atticus's moves and became very excited. Fred was becoming jealous of Atticus again, he knew he couldn't learn what Atticus was teaching Luke so fast, but he thought that he could at least get him to be able to give him the same strength.

"I don't mean to brag, but I was Little Moose Fire Starting Champion six years running," he said as he started a fire as it was getting dark. "And with a little practice, you too can master this skill." He was soon outclassed again as another campfire was started and where he looked to see it was from Luke.

The others cheered for him.

"Nce going, kiddo!" Atticus praised the blonde boy.

"Who's got the marshmallows?" Darla asked with a giggle.

Fred pouted, feeling his campfire was nothing compared to Luke's who was now acting like the little brother Atticus always wanted.

Mo opened the oven. "Huh... You guys need firewood... If you don't get enough soon, your chili will be too chilly to eat."

This made Scooby cry.

"Aw, don't cry, Scooby, we can just some more wood from the woods." Colette soothed.

Patch looked closer. "Oh, he's chopping onions."

"Good thinking, Scoob." Shaggy approved as he took the wooden cutting board with the onion slices and added them into his chili pot.

"But seriously, someone needs to get some firewood." Mo said.

"Me and Scooby will get it." Patch smiled.

"Good." Mo nodded.

"Be careful." Colette warned.

"I'm always careful." Patch promised as he followed the Great Dane outside of the kitchen.

While those two went out to get firewood, the others were out searching for moose.

There were screeching bats all around in the dark sky.

"Yep, no doubt about it," Fred said as he observed wit hthe campers and his friends. "These are moose tracks."

Atticus quickly brought out a flashlight and turned it on and then flashed it on the tracks to see what they really were. "Those aren't moose tracks, Fred, those are dog tracks." he said.

"He has a point," Luke also took a look. "They look pretty small for moose tracks."

"And they look more like paws than hooves." Darla said.

"Guys, I'm a camp counselor, I think I know what I'm doing," Fred replied as he followed the tracks and spotted them leading into the bushes. "Shh... I think the moose is on the other side of the bushes."

The moment Fred moved the bushes out of the way, he saw that it wasn't a moose, but it was actually just Scooby and Patch who seemed to have much heavier wood than Scooby.

"What?" both dogs asked as all eyes were on them.

"That moose looks awfuly familiar." Velma smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Okay, guys, back to camp," Fred led the others away as he felt really stupid now. "It's arts and crafts time!"

After they left, Scooby and Patch decided to take their wood back to the kitchen.

"Come on, Scooby, this should be enough for dinner." Patch said.

Scooby nodded and followed him as they were on their way back into the kitchen. While they made their way back to the kitchen, the two of them heard something creepy.

"Red?" Scooby turned his head. "Relma? Raphne?"

"Uh, Atticus, Darla...?" Patch looked around with him. "You all there?"

There was then a moose shown and was peacefully munching on some grass.

"Phew!" Scooby wiped his forehead with a relieved chuckle, not even he was scared of that.

"It was just a moose." Patch sighed.

"Ruh-huh..." Scooby agreed.

The moose then went off and showed a rather frightening figure with a razor sharp axe with glowing yellow eyes.

"Now that is scary." Patch said.

"R-R-R-Roodsman!" Scooby was spooked.

The woodsman threw his axe and looked downright menacing. Scooby then dropped some of his wood and ran off back to the kitchen to warn the others. Patch, being the brave one, kicked the woodsman away with his full strength before joining up with Scooby. The woodsman grunted and was unable to chase after the two dogs.

"RAGGY!" Scooby cried out. 

Scooby and Patch ran into the kitchen. Scooby then started to board and nail the door to keep away the monster of the camp and looked nervously out the window. Patch came up to the two humans and the love of his life with the wood he still had.

"Oh, Scoob, when you and Patch went out to get wood, we didn't know you were gonna bring it back one piece at a time." Shaggy said as he stirred the chili.

"Rood ran..." Scooby pulled down the window blind and pointed out the window anxiously. "Rood ran!"

"Yeah, wood, man, that's what we need." Shaggy replied with a shrug.

"Um, Shaggy you might wanna look at how much wood Patch brought." Mo said as Patch looked like he had brought plenty of wood to cook the chili.

"Hopefully this is enough." Patch smiled calmly.

"Like, this will be plenty enough wood, man." Shaggy smiled.

"Speaking of wood man, we saw him." Patch said.

The door then opened, showing a shadowed figure.

"ROOD RAN!" Scooby yelped before fainting into Shaggy's arms.

"I saw smoke from the chimney, figured I'd check on you all." Burt replied, revealing himself.

"Thanks, Burt," Mo smiled to the camp ranger. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Looks like I must have kicked the Woodsman farther than I thought." Patch said as he checked outside.

"I don't know what happened, but I hope you did." Colette said.

"Thanks." Patch nodded and walked back inside with her.

Atticus decided to use the phone and he called home.

'Hello?' Cherry's voice answered.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked confused. "What're you doing in my house?"

"Your parents will be back in about an hour before Darla goes to bed, I'm watching it with Drell." Cherry replied casually. 

Drell waved his arms to her and shook his head, shushing her.

"Uh, I mean, I'm just watching your house until your parents get back home." Cherry said then.

"I know Drell's there, so would mind giving him the phone?" Atticus requested.

"He wants to talk to you." Cherry said to Drell.

Drell sighed, then took the phone. "What's up, as you young people say?"

"Have you been good to Cherry like you promised?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Drell replied as he flaunted his new glossy and shiny hair. "Sorry your parents can't come to the phone right now, but they promised to come back in about an hour so they could catch Darla before she would go to bed."

"It's okay," Atticus smiled before he saw Fred. "And I think I might be going to give someone some strength boost."

"Oh, well, good luck with that." Drell replied.

"Oh, trust me, I think I got this covered." Atticus said before gesturing to Fred to come over.

Fred saw that and walked right over.

"I bet you do." Drell laughed.

"Yeah, anyways, camp has been great, minus one camp counselor leaving because he thought he saw someone called the Woodsman." Atticus said.

"Woodsman?" Drell sounded familiar.

"Yeah, some old campfire story, but don't worry, everything is going to be fine, anyways, Drell, I gotta go I have someone to make stronger." Atticus said.

"All right, you do that..." Drell said. "I'll be sure your parents call you later."

"See ya." Atticus said as he then hung up.

Drell looked back to Cherry. "I've got to go to that camp... They could all be in trouble with that Woodsman on the loose."

Cherry glanced at him. "You tryin' to scare me?"

"Cherry, I am serious." Drell said firmly.

Cherry groaned miserably. "Adventure?"

"Adventure." Drell nodded.

Cherry put her head into her hands. "Just when I thought I could relax."

"Well, then, come on." Drell said.

Cherry sighed as she forced herself to follow the warlock.

While that happened, Atticus hung up the phone and turned to Fred. "Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Fred asked.

Cherry sighed as she forced herself to follow the warlock.

"I have a surprise for you." Atticus told Fred.

"What sort of surprise?" Fred asked with a small smile.

"Give me one of your arms." Atticus said.

Fred looked nervous at first, but he did as the boy requested and held out his arm. "No magic spells, alright?" he then asked, remembering their Oakhaven adventure where the boy was revealed to be part Wiccan.

"Don't worry, no magic." Atticus promised before starting to massage Fred's arm the same way he did with his own father's arm.

Fred smiled as he felt relaxed at first as Atticus did the massaging.

"Prepare to be amazed," Atticus chuckled as he catered to Fred. "This is long overdue."

Fred's muscles got a bit bigger as his strength was increased to the same as Atticus's. "Whoa!" he looked in surprise.

"Surprise." Atticus smirked.

"With this strength, I'm now as strong as you." Fred smiled.

"Yep, just be careful with how you use it." Atticus said.

"Uh, right then." Fred nodded.

"Come on then, I think dinner's ready." Atticus said as he put the phone on the hook and walked with him into the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm starving." Darla said as she came with Luke, Trudy, and Deacon.

Fred opened the door, unfortunately, he took the door off its hinges due to his new strength.

"Typical..." Atticus sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Wow, Fred, how'd you do that?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I guess I don't know my own strength." Fred weakly chuckled.

"Atticus gave you new strength, didn't he?" Darla asked with a knowing smile.

"I guess that's a normal thing?" Fred asked Atticus.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus chuckled, then smiled down to Darla. "Hey, kiddo, how's camp treatin' ya?"

"I think I like it so far..." Darla smiled softly.

"See, I told ya." Luke smiled.

Darla smiled back to him.

"Let's get inside, I'm starving." Luke smiled.

"So am I." Darla giggled.

The campers and counselors all came in, along with Burt and the dogs, as they sat down, very eager and hungry to have their dinner right about now.

"Like, man, I hope you're hungry," Shaggy said as he came in with the chili pot. "'Cuz I'm about to serve up Shaggy's Famous Five Alarm Hole in the Bowl Chili."

"Trust us, with the ingredients we put in the chili, it really is a five alarm chili." Mo said.

Fred scooped himself up a spoonful and tried it, then yelped out as he could see where the recipe got its name as he felt like he was breathing fire like a dragon. "Spicy..." he whispered as his face turned red slightly.

Scooby licked his muzzle as he started to eat the chili, but then saw there was a hole in his bowl which made the others laugh, except for Trudy.

'Really? Not even a giggle?' Darla thought to herself as she soon noticed Trudy wasn't laughing along.

Trudy glanced to Darla as she felt she was being talked about through the blonde girl's mind.

The others then began to eat their dinner and get ready for bed, but of course, Darla was going to be given a phone call before that. And where Darla made the phone call as soon as she could. Before she could, the phone instantly started to ring.

"Um, hello?" Darla answered the phone.

'Hi, sweetie!' Emily's voice greeted.

"Hi, Mom, I was just about to call you and Dad." Darla smiled.

'I thought we would surprise you.' Emily giggled.

"Aw! That was nice of you." Darla smiled.

'So, are you having fun so far?' Patrick then asked, sounding happy that she was excited so far.

"I sure am, I even made friends here, even though one of them is like Cherry." Darla said.

'How so?' Emily asked.

Darla began to tell her parents everything she learned about Trudy in just one day.

'Well, isn't she just Little Miss Sunshine?' Patrick slightly deadpanned about how dark and gloomy Trudy sounded.

"Yeah, but I can tell she's a good person and spends a little too much time on the computer." Darla said.

'Well, I'm glad you were able to make some new friends on your first day.' Patrick sounded proud.

'Same here.' Emily smiled.

"Thanks..." Darla said. "There's also two boys named Luke and Deacon. Luke reminds me of Atticus a little."

'Is he as kind as him?' Patrick asked.

"He can be," Darla replied. "He's very adventurous and he was the first friend I made here."

'That's great.' Emily smiled.

'Do you like him?' Patrick asked.

"Of course I like him, he's one of my friends." Darla shrugged.

'I mean do you like him like him?' Patrick asked.

"Oh..." Darla's eyes widened.

'Well?' Emily asked.

"Well, he is kinda cute.." Darla had to admit. "But... I think I'm saving myself for somebody else."

'Smart.' Emily smiled.

'Who, may I ask?' Patrick asked.

Darla bit her lip. "Do I have to tell you?"

'No, you can tell us when you are ready.' Emily assured her.

"Okay," Darla sounded relieved. "Trust me, he's not dangerous... That much..."

'What's his name?' Patrick asked.

"Luke." Darla replied.

'Wait, you mean the someone else you're talking about is Luke?' Patrick asked.

"Wait, what...?" Darla felt confused now.

'We thought you were telling us about this someone else you have in mind.' Patrick said.

"I thought we were talking about my new friend..." Darla replied.

'Your father was talking about this someone else, but I was talking about your new friend.' Emily said.

"Do fathers always do that?" Darla asked.

'Yes, very much so...' Emily sighed about her husband.

'It's our job.' Patrick shrugged.

Emily sighed.

"Um, good luck with Dad, Mom." Darla giggled sheepishly.

'Thanks, I think I might need it.' Emily sighed.

"I miss you guys..." Darla pouted.

'We miss you too, honey.' Patrick said.

'Don't worry though, summer camp will be a great experience for you,' Emily added in. 'And just think, as soon as you get back home, Amber might be back too!'

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Patrick and Emily laughed a little at her excitement.

"Anyway, I better get going, it's almost time for lights out." Darla said.

'Understood, dear, you have a good night, okay?' Emily replied. 

"I'll try..." Darla replied before yawning slightly.

They then hung up so then she could get some rest.

Darla yawned again and stretched as she looked around. "Now, where's those cabins?"

"Come on, Darla, I'll get you to a cabin." Mo offered.

"Thanks." Darla smiled.

Mo smiled back and led her to one of the cabins to get her some sleep. "So, you liking summer camp?"

"I think so..." Darla replied softly. "I really miss my friend Amber though... I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine." Mo assured her.

Darla pouted.

"I know Amber's your best friend, she always will be, but just think of the friends you made today," Mo encouraged. "They deserve your attention too."

"Yeah, you're right." Darla said.

"Come along now." Mo smiled encouragingly.

"Okay." Darla smiled.

Mo smiled back as she led Darla over to the girls' cabin.

And where she would have to share the cabin with Trudy. Trudy was reading a book and she looked up once the door closed behind Darla and Mo.

"Hi." Darla waved.

Trudy blinked to her and looked back down to her book. Darla sighed.

"Don't worry, Darla, it's only temporary." Mo promised.

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't know how Atticus has been able to keep calm while having a friend like Cherry." Darla said.

"I know, I wonder about it myself most of the time." Mo said as she decided to stay with Darla until she would get settled and could get some sleep.

Darla soon yawned, feeling rather sleepy.

"Sleepy?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I kinda had a big day..." Darla said.

"Yeah, you did," Mo gently patted the little girl on the head. "Plus you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure seems like it." Darla smiled sleepily, about to fall asleep.

"Whoa," Mo caught her before she could fall. "Careful... Let's get you to bed."

Darla nodded sleepily.

Mo quickly made up the bed and pulled back the covers. "Up we go."

Darla crawled into bed and got settled in. "Thanks, Mo."

"You're welcome." Mo smiled as she kissed Darla on the forehead.

Darla smiled to that. "Good night, Mo."

"Good night, Darla." Mo said softly as she tucked in the little girl and allowed her and Trudy to get some sleep.

This seemed to be a great first day of camp for them all.

Meanwhile...

Drell held Cherry's hand as they were instantly teleported into the forest, but were still miles away from Camp Little Moose. They then let go once they reached their destination.

"Atticus? Patch!" Drell called.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work out after all..." Cherry shrugged and tried to walk off.

"No, they're here, I can sense their energy." Drell said as he stopped her from leaving.

"Guh..." Cherry groaned.

Drell came up to a sign and he took out hsi wand, snapping it slightly, but made it glow to use as a flashlight. "'Camp Little Moose, 500 miles ahead'."

"Well, teleport us to the campsite!" Cherry said.

"I can only travel so far, the rest will have to be on foot, Mother Nature might be up to tricks though, we aren't exactly on friendly terms..." Drell said. "Skippy broke one of her windows with a ball when we were playing."

"Skippy broke it?" Cherry put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay, I broke it, just come on, let's get going." Drell said as he started walking.

Cherry sighed and walked with him. "This is gonna be the longest walk of my life."

"Yes, it will be, unless you can use your dream-bending powers and get us a ride." Drell reminded.

"Drell, I don't know if I--" Cherry sighed.

"DREAM, GIRL!" Drell violently shook her. "DREAM!!!"

Cherry gasped and got out of his hold as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She ended up bringing up a motorcycle with a side car.

"Eh, close enough." Drell shrugged as he took a seat while Cherry panted heavily.

"You seriously need to learn patience." Cherry panted before getting into the side car.

"I'll get back to you on that..." Drell said as he strapped on his helmet.

Cherry put her helmet on and got comfortable. "Please tell me you know how to drive this thing."

"Of course I do, I've seen many mortals drive this thing." Drell said as he started it up.

"This is going to be painful, I just know it." Cherry said to herself.

Luckily for her, Cherry was wrong as they rode off to Camp Little Moose smoothly. Drell's hair seemed to flow and bounce in the wind as they rode off to camp. Cherry yawned and stretched as she took a nap on the way to the campsite. Drell looked down to her and seemed to smile gently as she was able to sleep peacefully. And where the drive there would be long until they would reach there by morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Drell yawned and had to stop at one point as he held his stomach. "Wake up, Cherry."

Cherry yawned and woke up. "Are we there?"

"No, but I'm hungry," Drell said. "you hungry too?"

"Starving actually." Cherry replied.

"Great, then use your dream-bending powers and make us a meal." Drell said.

"What...?!" Cherry gawked at him.

"You can do it." Drell said.

"I-I don't know..." Cherry rubbed her arm.

"I believe in you." Drell said.

"Since when?" Cherry scoffed. "All you do is make me miserable."

"I just do that to toughen you up." Drell said.

"You wha...?" Cherry asked.

"Look, I know I give you bad luck and treat you worse than dirt, but I only do that so you can be strong and independent like Atticus." Drell whispered.

"Huh?!" Cherry felt blown away.

"That's right, I really do mean that." Drell said.

Cherry's eyes widened to him.

"Now make us some dinner," Drell sat down as he was ready to eat. "I'm starved."

"Um, right..." Cherry then closed her eyes, but as soon as she did, she seemed to had been snoring now.

"I should have known." Drell groaned.

Cherry fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Drell sharply told her.

"Huh?" Cherry snorted and woke up. "Oh, sorry, Drell..."

"It's okay, you know what, I'll make dinner." Drell said as he snapped his fingers.

Cherry face-palmed. "If you could do it, why didn't you do it before?!"

"I wanted to see if you could concentrate without falling asleep." Drell said.

"It's been a long day..." Cherry pouted.

Drell sighed. "Never mind it..." he then rubbed his hands together. "Now, what's something you like to eat?"

"Uh, gee, I dunno..." Cherry shrugged. "Lots of stuff."

"Then you better start eating." Drell said.

"Just nothing with spinach and peanut butter?" Cherry replied.

"You'll eat whatever I conjure up." Drell folded his arms.

Cherry sighed and sat down on a stump to use as a chair. "All right, let's get this over with."

Drell then brought the food over with him and the two were able to eat the food.

"Wow, this stuff looks good..." Cherry said, with a small hungry smile.

"Then start eating." Drell said.

Cherry nodded, then started to eat, almost like a jungle predator once she tasted the thick and juicy meat. Drell soon joined in. Drell soon joined in.

"Drell, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you." Cherry said.

"You're welcome." Drell smiled.

Cherry had a small smile back as they ate their very late dinner.

After a while, they had finished. Cherry had fallen asleep, but shivered due to how cold it was tonight while Drell was getting rid of the mess. After cleaning up, Drell placed Cherry back in the side car and covered her body with a warm blanket like a cocoon instead of the head of course. He then got on the motorcycle and started it up and rode them both straight to Camp Little Moose.

Cherry then stopped shivering and lifted her head up and looked around the blanket and looked over to Drell as he had actually comforted her, she then went back to sleep as he drove them to the campsite. It did indeed take them all night to get there, but it was finally worth it and where as soon as they would enter Camp Little Moose the two of them would be able possibly get some sleep. The sun was coming up slowly at Camp Little Moose.

'Good morning, Camp Little Moose!' Fred announced at the crack of dawn. 'This is your favorite camp counselor and mentor inviting you to rise and shine! It's a balmy 67 degrees with winds coming out of the northwest at eight miles per hour. We're expecting a high today in upper 80's, so don't forget your sunscreen, SPF 45 recommended...'

This of course was answered by most of the campers who didn't like to be woken up to groan while others who loved camp didn't mind it at all.

"Is this guy for real?" Trudy groaned as she forced herself out of bed.

"I'm afraid so." Velma replied.

'It's Water Fun Day!' Fred announced. 'So let's meet down by the dock ASAP, okay, Little Moosers?'

Darla yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Why so early?" she mumbled. "Not even getting up for school is this early..."

"Well, for camp, it's different." Atticus said, looking ready for the day.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll get better," Mo soothed her. "Now come on, let's get to the docks and see what Fred wants."

"Yeah, okay, and is it just me or do I see Cherry and some guy on a motorcycle at the entrance?" Darla asked.

"What?" Atticus asked.

Mo looked with them as the motorcycle vroomed up to the front gate and made a stop.

"We're finally here." Drell sighed.

Cherry rubbed her eyes and yawned as she woke up. "Hmm...?"

"Yep, we're finally here, took all night, but at last we finally made it." Drell smiled.

"What time is it...?" Cherry asked.

"Time for you to get on your feet, NOW MOVE IT!" Drell replied.

Cherry groaned and got out, still wearing the blanket around herself for comfort and warmth as it was dead early in the morning. Drell used his magic and Cherry was out of the cocoon.

Cherry still held herself. "I'm still cold."

"You always wear a jacket." Drell reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Cherry then said.

Drell used his magic and Cherry's favorite jacket appeared on her. Cherry felt cozy then.

"Cherry and Drell?" Atticus asked in confusion.

"What are they doing here?" Patch asked confused.

"We came because of the--" Cherry was about to explain.

"Uh, we missed you guys so much that we decided to show up and surprise you." Drell cut her off, covering her mouth with a smile.

"That was nice of you both." Mo smiled.

"Yeah," Drell smiled back. "So, uh, where we going?"

"To the docks, Fred wants to meet us there." Atticus said.

"Then to the docks we go." Drell smiled.

"Come on, Darla, let's get you with your new friends." Mo told Darla.

Darla smiled, she was still sleepy, but she looked excited now. Atticus and Patch then followed them. 

"Come on, guys!" Patch called to Cherry and Drell.

"We're coming!" Drell called out.

The others kept going.

"Why are we lying to Atticus?" Cherry glared up at Drell. "We can tell him anything, I've known him forever!"

"And if we do tell him, he'll think we're being ridiculous." Drell said.

Cherry sighed and groaned. 

"Come along now." Drell walked ahead of her to catch up with the others.

"Bossy..." Cherry mumbled behind his back.

"I heard that." Drell said.

Cherry's eyes widened and she picked up the pace a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, they were all at the docks, Fred was of course, the only one really excited while Atticus and Mo tried to have supportive and encouraging smiles.

"Hey, campers," Fred greeted. "Who's ready to have fun?"

Luke gave a thumb's up as he was the only camper next to Darla who showed actual excitement.

"We're ready." Darla smiled.

Deacon used his inhaler while Trudy hid under her hood.

"Like, an extra hour of sleep sounds fun to us." Shaggy spoke up.

Scooby leaned against his shoulder, then his eyes widened. "I'm up, I'm up..."

"So, what's on the schedule?" Patch asked Fred.

"Okay, gang, here's the plan," Fred took out a clipboard. "An hour of canoeing, two hours of fishing, followed by a half hour of swimming!"

"In there?" Daphne gestured to the creek which looked very gross and sublime.

"Ugh, it's like when Hexxus tried to take over FernGully..." Cherry shuddered at the sight.

"We can't swim in there." Colette said.

"Hey, why don't we go up to Big Moose Lake?" Luke suggested. "That lake is sweet!"

"Oh, no," Fred dismissed. "Not Big Moose Lake. We can't go up there."

"Why not?" Trudy queried.

"Because Big Moose Lake is haunted." Fred replied to scare them.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Of course, Shaggy and Scooby were the only ones really scared.

"I'm out." Shaggy said, about to leave.

"Wait a minute," Velma held him back. "How can a lake be haunted?"

"Yeah." Mo added.

"Many years ago, there was a camper named Neil Fisher," Fred began to explain. "The other kids picked on him all the time, so he spent most of his days swimming in Big Moose Lake. In fact, he spent so much time in the water, he grew gills and fins. He became the Fishman and he haunts Big Moose Lake to this day."

"Okay, that story sounds absolutely ridiculous." Patch said.

"Is that true?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course not," Mo scoffed. "He just doesn't want us to go to Big Moose Lake."

"Guys, we've got a perfectly good lake right here." Fred reassured.

"It looks like Hexxus had his whole toxic reign over here!" Cherry replied sharply as she recalled one of her few adventures without Atticus.

"That settles it then, we're going to Big Moose Lake and that is final." Atticus said.

"I totally agree." Daphne firmly agreed after a frog on a lily pad was swallowed up by the disgusting lake. 

Fred watched as everyone was going to the other and bigger camp, which made him hang his head slightly sadly. "We're going to Big Moose." he muttered in defeat before following after the others.

With that, they traveled to the bigger and better camp much to Fred's chagrin.

"This is going to be fun." Colette smiled.

"I certainly hope so." Patch smiled back to her.

"I know so." Colette smiled.

Patch laughed and ran with her. Colette laughed as they ran gleefully together around the campground. Fred looked out to Camp Big Moose, feeling very wrong about being here, but when Daphne came beside him with a smile and held his hand, he smiled back to her and they decided to explore. Scooby and Shaggy were now fishing in the gleaming sunlight.

"Atticus, are you sure we should do this?" Mo asked as she stood next to him as he was about to go into the water with her. "I mean... Swimming has been different ever since with Casper and Wendy."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Atticus assured her.

"Well... Okay..." Mo knelt by the edge.

Atticus slipped off his shoes and stepped back before running forward and jumping into the water. And which he dived right in, splashing some of the campers.

Atticus bobbed his head up and spit out some water. "Come on, Mo!"

Mo sighed with a small smile, she then slid off her own shoes and took off her over-shirt to show her swimsuit and she jumped into the water after him. And where after a brief glow, their legs disappeared to show their tail fins.

"Come on, let's go." Atticus told her as he swam ahead.

Mo laughed and swam with him, enjoying her new abilities.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Luke asked.

"What's up, Luke?" Darla came up next to him.

"I think I just saw Atticus and Mo change into merpeople." Luke said.

"Um... I think you've been in the sun too long..." Darla smiled nervously.

"I swear, I really did see them change into merpeople." Luke said.

Darla chuckled nervously and took him away from the lake. Luke looked back to the lake, but followed her as he felt he knew what he saw. 

"He's observant like Atticus." Drell said.

"Why don't you marry Atticus if you love him so much?" Cherry mumbled under her breath as she only put her feet in the water.

"You do realize you turn into a mermaid as well, right?" Drell asked.

"I know, that's why I'm only putting my feet in the water," Cherry said, then did a double take. "Wait, how do you know about that? You weren't even there!"

"I've been watching over you guys." Drell said.

"Creepy much?" Cherry shuddered.

"Hey, I've been doing you guys a favor," Drell said. "Your parents were so scared of you two being all alone without knowing who they were until YOU went to Jurassic Park and Atticus went to London with you and your relatives. I set that all up and you didn't even realize it!"

"So, you knew that Cinderella's father raised us until he died and his new wife and daughters took over the house and made us all slaves?" Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes, but I also helped you guys during their reign of terror." Drell said.

"Oh, yeah?" Cherry sounded as if she didn't believe him.

"How do you think you got that wind-up toy mouse?" Drell asked.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"I sent that toy mouse to you so you could distract that cat." Drell said.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry remembered that moment with Lucifer. "I was wondering where that came from."

"And where do you think your location ideas came from?" Drell smirked.

"Location ideas...?" Cherry put her hand to her head.

"Yeah, you know, your visits to different places." Drell said.

"No way!" Cherry pulled on her hair.

"Way way..." Drell confirmed. "You could call me a guardian angel."

"I'd rather not..." Cherry mumbled.

"Then call me Atticus's guardian angel." Drell said.

"Atticus, Atticus, Atticus..." Cherry shook her head. "Everybody Loves Atticus."

"What's with you?" Drell asked.

"Atticus is always glorified over me..." Cherry said. "He's strong as Hercules, he's your favorite, he's Sombra's nephew, he's King Triton's nephew... He always saves the day and I'm just a lowly and pathetic damsel with bad luck."

"You've had your days without Atticus having to save the day." Drell said.

"I know, but it's just that whenever I do something with Atticus, I just end up in his shadow..." Cherry sounded vengeful against her best friend.

"Now you know how Luna use to feel around Celestia before she became Nightmare Moon." Drell said.

"Exactly..." Cherry mumbled as she seemed to be a lot like Luna right now, it didn't help that Atticus was like a brother to her.

"Now, Cherry, I know you're in pain, but it's not that bad," Drell tried to soothe her. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on the campers." he then stood up and walked off.

Cherry watched him go and then stared into the water as Atticus and Mo were swimming happily together, she narrowed her eyes as she looked into her own rippled reflection and started to punch against the water, feeling she was unworthy compared to him.

And where, unfortunately, she accidentally got her legs wet, causing her to transform into her mermaid form.

"Great..." Cherry folded her arms as her tail fin was now flopping in the water, she really was a sourpuss today, overshadowed by Atticus, and now trapped in a camp in the worst season of the year, in her opinion at least. "Just what I always wanted..."

"Hey, you okay, Cherry?" Deacon asked.

Cherry tried to hide her tail fin from the chubby, asthmatic kid. "Um, yeah, just thinking..." she said.

"It's okay, Cherry, I can keep a secret, I saw what happened and overheard your conversation with Drell," Deacon said before inhaling his inhaler. "You know, I used to have a best friend too, but unlike you two, we weren't as close as siblings."

"Yeah?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, just be thankful that your best friend is still alive." Deacon frowned.

"Oh..." Cherry felt her heart sink in her chest. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Deacon sniffled. "Just know no matter what Atticus does, even if it feels like he overshadows you, you two will always be best friends."

Cherry pouted slightly. "I guess I never thought about it like that before."

"That's because you seem to focus only on the negative." Deacon said before inhaling his inhaler again.

"It's kind of a living..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, just remember that Atticus will always be your best friend and will never overshadow you," Deacon smiled. "And I'm always around camp if you need me this summer."

"Well... Thank you, Deacon..." Cherry replied.

"Don't mention it." Deacon smiled before inhaling into his inhaler again before leaving to join the others.

Cherry nodded to him and looked out to the grand and beautiful lake of the bigger and better summer camp. She then decided to go for a swim.

Shaggy and Scooby took a break from fishing after only getting boots and decided to make sub sandwiches on the picnic table on shore. Deacon had trouble with his life vest, so he came to Shaggy for help. Shaggy turned his back to help the boy buckle in, and once he looked back, the giant sub he had made disappeared as Deacon ran off to the others, seeming excited about camp now.

Daphne slid off her night shirt and showed she had a two piece bikini on underneath which drew a lot of attention from the boys, but of course, mostly to Fred. And where Fred seemed to want to impress Daphne with his new strength which he was going to later on. Daphne giggled to Fred, not knowing how really strong he was now. Velma came by in a white swimsuit as she carried a beach ball. Shaggy seemed really attracted to Velma in her swimsuit.

After the water fun, the campers and counselors all shared watermelon and had a barbecue around the campfire. And where Fred tried to enjoy his food, but for some reason, smoke kept getting in his way. Normally, if his strength in both muscle and lungs were normal, he would give up, but he really wanted to eat. The others chuckled at the smoke as they sat down and ate their barbecued burgers.

After those activities, the campers were now trying archery.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Patch smirked to Darla, referring to the archery practice.

"No." Darla shook her head.

Atticus and Luke seemed to be in synch since they both drew back their arrows on their bows and released them with full strength, one of them forgetting about his incredible strength. Atticus and Luke then smiled to each other about how great they both were. Deacon shot his arrow and accident shot it through the air in the sky and it ended up inside one of the outhouses. 

Ranger Burt came out, showing the arrow was through his hat and he looked rather unhappy about the little accident that could have been fatal if had not been careful enough, but he wasn't steaming angry since it was an accident after all. Atticus's arrow had shot straight through his bulls-eye and straight into a tree.

"Whoa..." Luke blinked. "You must do this all the time at home."

"You could say I'm gifted when it comes to physical activity." Atticus replied innocently.

"So I see..." Luke had an admirable smile toward him in a little brother looking up to his big brother sense.

Atticus simply ruffled Luke's hair while accidentally giving him incredible strength.

"Whoa!" Luke winced as he felt different.

Atticus let go of him. "Oh, you okay?" he then asked, not knowing what he had just done.

"Yeah, just felt something happen to my body." Luke said, holding his head.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Atticus asked.

"I think so, I just feel different, but I'm sure it's nothing." Luke smiled.

Atticus smiled back. "You're pretty good yourself though, you remind me a lot of myself."

Luke seemed blessed and won over by that statement.

Trudy and Velma stood by the lake water, Velma put her foot in, but instantly shivered and held herself, suddenly getting goosebumps on her arms as she felt quite cold.

"The water too cold for you?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, isn't it for you?" Velma asked while shuddering.

"No, it's just right." Mo smiled.

"Well, lucky you, I guess..." Velma stepped back before she could get frozen, metaphorically speaking, but quite literally in her mind.

Mo shrugged as she enjoyed the water anyway, regardless of the temperature.

"Hey, Luke, you ready to start canoeing?" Atticus asked.

"You know it!" Luke beamed.

"Come on, let's go then!" Atticus smiled back to him as they headed for the canoes.

Shaggy splashed Velma with a bucket of water in a playful way which actually made Trudy laugh.

"Trudy, did I actually hear you laugh?" Darla smiled.

"Uh, maybe...?" Trudy blinked to her stoically. 

"Did so, did so." Darla giggled to the dark and gloomy girl.

"Alright, so I did..." Trudy then confessed.

"See?" Darla smiled. "Camp can be fun."

"I guess so..." Trudy shrugged, then had a very small, but visible smile to her.

Darla smile back, feeling that she may had made another friend, but with Trudy, it was hard to tell.

Later, they all decided to go canoeing in the lake.

"Enjoy your swim, Mo?" Atticus asked his girlfriend while the campers and counselors were setting up and getting ready for the canoe rides. 

"Very much," Mo smiled back. "Especially thanks to you."

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, you two, we're all canoeing." Colette smiled.

"All right, we'll be right there." Atticus told the cocker spaniel puppy.

"You and Patch coming with?" Mo then asked her.

"You know it." Patch smiled.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Mo promised.

Patch and Colette then went off together.

"I think those two are in love." Mo whispered to Atticus, referring to the Dalmatian and cocker spaniel puppies.

"I think so too." Atticus whispered back.

"Come on, Tenderfoot," Mo stood up and dusted herself clean. "We got a canoe to ride."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back to him as they went to the campground with the others. And where Mo would be on a canoe with Darla while Cherry was to be with Velma and Trudy and Atticus would be with Fred and Luke and where Patch and Colette were with Scooby and Daphne and Shaggy.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred, Atticus, and Luke smirked, then decided to splash Velma, Trudy, and Cherry playfully. Velma laughed once they were all wet, knowing it was just a joke.

"Atticus!" Cherry glared slightly.

"Hey, take a joke." Atticus replied playfully.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys are so immature." Trudy grumbled.

"They're just having fun." Velma assured her.

"Ooh, the sun's going down." Cherry noticed.

"So it is." Trudy said, not interested.

"If we're gonna go swimming, we better do it now." Velma advised.

Trudy stared out into the waters as they waded along in their little canoe.

"I can tell you would rather be anywhere but here," Cherry said to Trudy in a dry monotone like how she used to before she expanded her social circle beyond Atticus with her life as a perky goth. "You're only here because your parents or guardians thought a little fresh air would do you some good."

"Right on the dot, they say I spend too much time on the computer." Trudy told her.

"I know how you feel." Cherry replied.

"I'm not exactly the outdoorsy-type myself, but just give a chance," Velma added in to the dark and gloomy girl. "Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun!"

Trudy sighed and put her hand into the water as they floated along and looked back to Cherry. "You don't seem like an outdoors person yourself."

"Definitely not," Cherry replied. "I'd rather be with my video games, computer, or my stories."

"You write stories?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, yes," Cherry replied. "A lot of poetry too, but mostly around Fall or Winter, mostly because everything's dead and it highlights the gloomy atmosphere around me as I wander the Earth with nothing to do but moan and groan about people who have a better life than I do and I'm an aimless follower who is more alone on the inside than she is on the outside to be surrounded by friends and family."

"Cool." Trudy said.

"Yeah, I suppose, if you don't mind being invisible to the world who scar you with words sharp as daggers in the jungle that is society..." Cherry continued to drone.

"Wow." Trudy said.

Velma smiled, Trudy and Cherry seemed as though they could bond well so far.

Fred was putting a bobber onto a fishing pole as he was going to teach Luke how to fish. "You wanna fish, Atticus?" he then asked before he was going to teach the younger boy in the canoe with them. He saw Atticus was leaning over the boat, waiting to grab something. "Atticus...?"

"Shh," Atticus shushed him before reached into the water and brought up and fish that would have been too heavy for anyone. "Gotcha."

"Awesome, Atticus!" Luke cheered.

"Thanks, someone taught me how to catch a fish without even using a net or fishing pole," Atticus smiled before noticing Luke's fishing pole got something. "And looks like you got a bite."

"I got one!" Luke cheered as he reeled the fish in with ease and caught a big flopping fish.

Fred shoved his hat over his eyes, feeling slightly humiliated that two younger people were able to outdo him in fishing. And where Luke was able to hold the big fish without having any problems. There was then a speedboat coming through which splashed Atticus, Fred, and Luke. Luke and Atticus then dropped their fish back into the water.

"Hey, slow it down!" Fred called out to the drivers.

There were then two campers shown water-skiing and doing flips on the lake as they passed the three Little Moose campers.

"I can't believe they just did that." Atticus glared.

Luke enjoyed it however and stood up in excitement. "Sweet!"

"Not sweet," Fred glared at the speedboat. "I just can't stand those snobs from Camp Big Moose with their fancy speedboats and air-conditioned cabins, and--"

The speedboat swam to the other side to show a tan female counselor in a red bikini with a sun visor on her head. 

"And hot counselors..." Fred mumbled slightly sheepishly.

Atticus nudged him slightly. "Daphne." he then said to remind him that he already had someone in his life.

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me." Fred whispered.

"Sorry about that." the female counselor smiled as her hair gently flowed in the wind.

"It's okay, just watch where you Big Moosers are going." Atticus said.

The counselor waved with a big grin to all of them and rode off on her speedboat. The sun was now going down officially.

"Looks like me and Scooby are ready to scuba dive." Patch smiled.

"Scuba-Duba-Doo." Scooby giggled as he put down his snorkel with his flippers on over his paws.

"Let's dive." Patch smiled.

Scooby nodded and fell into the water with Patch so they could commence scuba diving together. And where Patch transformed into his merpup form.

"Be careful!" Atticus called to Patch.

"I will!" Patch called back as he went underwater with Scooby.

"Well, that was a surprise." Daphne said, after seeing Patch with a tail fin.

"Boy, I'll say." Shaggy agreed.

Patch began to lead Scooby under the water to explore. While they were traveling, there appeared to be beady red eyes hiding underneath a cavern. And where the two of them heard a meow and turned to see a catfish.

"Catfish..." Patch mumbled with an eye roll.

Patch and Scooby both began to go after it, them being dogs and all. The catfish looked alarmed once it realized it was being followed, so it tried to swim away faster. Scooby and Patch just picked up the pace and continued to follow after their prey. But the catfish soon saw a cave just its size under the edge of an underwater cliff and went inside it. The dogs looked down to the catfish as it hid away and they looked all around the underwater atmosphere.

"Is that a building I see?" Patch wondered.

Scooby was confused at what Patch said and then looked to see he was right as there was more than just a building under the water, but a whole city. As they went, something grabbed onto one of Scooby's back legs.

Scooby turned to see who it was as it roared and leaned forward, startling the Great Dane right out of the water. "RISHMAN!"

"Fishman?" Daphne and Shaggy asked him in concern.

Patch hit the Fishman with his tail fin which caused the monster to be in pain from its jaw before he swam up. "It's the Fishman!"

The monster snarled in pain, but decided not to quit and rushed to catch after the two dogs.

"Fishman!" Shaggy, Daphne, Patch, and Scooby yelped.

They then all started to canoe back to camp as the fish monster chased them.

"Why is his jaw in pain?" Colette asked Patch while they were canoeing/swimming away from the monster.

"I kinda fish slapped him with my tail." Patch replied.

"Why did you do that?! You just made him even more angry!" Colette replied back.

"It was a moment of weakness!" Patch replied. "Now stroke!"

Meanwhile, with Velma, Trudy, and Cherry...

"Hey, where's Deacon?" Velma wondered.

"FISHMAN!" Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, and Colette yelped as they rowed right by them and quickly.

"Did they just say--?" Cherry started.

"Fishman!" Trudy stood up in alarm and pointed to the fin coming behind the other canoe.

The monster stopped chasing the others as it was now turning for the girls' canoe. Cherry, Trudy, and Velma then grabbed their paddles and started to row away as the fish monster was chasing them now. But it wasn't chasing them for long as three fishing lines caught it. Fred, Luke, and Atticus pulled back as strongly as they could before Velma, Cherry, and Trudy could be eaten alive. And where it was being pulled back by the incredible strength the three of them had.

"Hey, I feel stronger," Luke said. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Fred suggested.

"Why?" Atticus asked before he saw the Fishman swim straight towers them. "Oh..."

"This isn't good..." Cherry droned.

The Fishman broke through their canoe, breaking it in half. 

"Whoa!" Mo grabbed the puppies and held them back for protection. She saw that Patch was in his merpup form which made her look back at Atticus.

"Hey, he wanted to be a merpup..." Atticus shrugged innocently.

"Just get in the canoe." Mo groaned.

Atticus joined her so they could get away.

Patch growled at the Fishman. "Stay away if you know what's good for you!"

"Patch!" Colette wailed.

The Fishman looked like it was about to eat him.

"I can't lose him!" Colette jumped out of the canoe with tears in her eyes.

"Colette, don't!" Mo yelped.

Colette had one problem with the water, she didn't have a merpup form. The cocker spaniel puppy splashed slightly in the water, but she didn't care, she couldn't let Patch sacrifice himself like this.

"Colette, you get back in here, you're not a merpuppy!" Mo told the cocker spaniel puppy.

"I have to help Patch!" Colette cried. "I... I love him!"

"Then why is the Fishman swimming from him and straight towards you?!" Mo asked, concerned.

"I don't care, as long as Patch doesn't end his own life, I'm fine!" Colette called out.

Patch chased the Fishman as he came straight for the cocker spaniel puppy. "Keep your flippers off of her!"

The Fishman was now getting closer and closer to her.

"Oh, my!" Colette looked panicked.

Patch gasped, then jumped up in the air and accidentally came down in front of Colette, splashing her slightly, but glared firmly to the Fishman to scare him off. The Fishman seemed to be scared off by that and was continuing to go after the others.

"Go AWAY!" Patch snarled at the Fishman.

"I don't think he's that scared." Colette said.

"He's gonna pay either way..." Patch snarled.

The Fishman jumped up and tackled Patch, dragging him down underwater.

"Oh, no, Patch!" Colette said out of concern.

Mo reahced in and picked up Colette in her arms.

"PAAAAATCH!" Colette yelped as Mo held her back while the dalmatian and the fish monster were going down below.

Patch began to fight off the Fishman with full strength, not afraid to hold back.

"Darla, are you okay?" Atticus checked over his little sister. 

"I-I think so..." Darla replied softly as she sat closer toward him and Mo.

"Thank goodness." Atticus sighed out of relief until they all realized they had rowed all the way to the dam and were about to fall into their own camp.

Cherry looked over the edge and she turned deathly pale before passing out backwards due to the incredibly high height.

"I did not see this coming." Drell said.

"Quickly, throw this thing in reverse." Atticus said.

"Like, you heard the man, Daphne!" Shaggy added in.

Daphne then tried to paddle backwards. Unintentionally, Patch hit the Fishman with an uppercut with his tail fin. The Fishman grunted in even more pain.

Patch snarled at him viciously. "That'll teach ya." he then swam back up to catch up with the others.

And where he made up to them before the Fishman as the monster hit the canoe, sending them off the edge.

"Guys!" Patch yelped for the others in deep worry. And where he jumped out of the water and right in the canoe. He then became a normal puppy again as the canoe was now sliding down the dam like in an epic and frightening roller-coaster ride and they were now sliding around the ground and coming out the gates from Camp Big Moose and slammed into the Camp Little Moose mess hall where Deacon was all by himself.

"Hey, guys." Deacon waved.

The others looked to each other as they saw him.

"How was the canoeing?" Deacon then added in as he ate from a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

The rangers were called over to take a look at the sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry had a cigarette in her mouth and clicked on a lighter and started to smoke as she was far away from the others.

"Are you serious?" Drell asked.

"I'm stressed..." Cherry took the cigarette out as she stared at him. "What do you want, Drell?"

"Just wanted to know why you are over here." Drell said.

"I wanna be alone..." Cherry looked away from him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and fix that canoe that almost killed us?"

"Or I can go see that boy that seems to be now as strong as Atticus." Drell said.

"Sure... Whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

Drell then left her alone to go meet Luke.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "There he goes again with the strong boys..."

'That's right, my dear, he doesn't care about you.' A voice told her from her mind.

"Hm?!" Cherry's eyes widened, she looked around, to look for the source of the voice.

'I'm in your mind, my dear....' the voice told her.

"Who... Who are you...?" Cherry asked.

'It's me, Sombra.' The evil unicorn's voice said.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Get away from me..."

'Now, now, my dear, I'm not here to hurt you.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry snorted in disbelief.

'I promise, I just want to help you...' Sombra's voice replied.

"With what...?" Cherry asked.

'With your dream-bending.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"Not this again..." Cherry sighed. "Look, I'm stuck here during the summer, I might as well make the most of it... You're not gonna trick me, Sombra."

'No, I really mean it, I really can help you, besides, my crystal powers have a connection to illusions,' Sombra's voice said. 'So I might as well help you with your skills.'

"Look, you may be my best friend's uncle, but I know for a fact that you are nothing but pure evil, and there's nothing that you can say or do to change my mind, not even your wagers." Cherry folded her arms.

'You can even torture Drell.' Sombra's voice tempted.

"Look, I said--" Cherry was about to refuse, then paused a moment. "Torture Drell...?"

'Uh-huh.' Sombra's voice nodded.

"I... I dunno..." Cherry twiddled her fingers.

'Just think about it, with my help, you can be able to make anything you dream of real.' Sombra's voice said.

"Um... I-I dunno..." Cherry looked nervous.

'Alright, fine, then I guess I'll just leave and go see if Atticus would like my help.' Sombra's voice said.

"No, no, no, don't leave!" Cherry begged. 

'So, do you want my help for you against Drell or not?' Sombra tempted.

Cherry put her hands to her mouth. "Erm... I guess that wouldn't be so heinous..."

'I'll take that as a yes.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"So, um, what're you gonna do to me?" Cherry asked.

'I'm going to help you make something become real whatever you dream of.' Sombra's voice said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

'Good girl...' Sombra laughed.

Cherry shuddered at his laugh slightly.

'Now, just start dreaming.' Sombra's voice told her.

Cherry shut her eyes as she felt influenced by the evil unicorn stallion.

While that was going on......

"Then I saw them comin' down the hill faster than a pack of buzzards on a bobsled." Burt was telling the other ranger about the destruction that had happened. 

"Like, we almost became Fishman food." Shaggy added in.

"Can you describe this Fishman?" the other ranger requested as he had his notepad and pencil out.

"He was about taller than Shaggy and had fish scales and sharp teeth." Patch described.

"That's Neil Fisher to a T," Burt replied, getting over the shocking fact that Patch could talk. "First the Fishman, now the Woodsman, all of Little Moose's campfire legends are coming to life!"

"There really is no other explanation." the other ranger shrugged as he jotted down in his notes.

"That someone is trying to scare off everyone at camp?" Mo guessed.

"I agree with her." Velma replied to that.

"Why don't you just stick to being pretty?" the other ranger smirked to Velma. 

Velma stepped back nervously. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yeah," Daphne beamed. "He thinks you're pretty!"

"I don't think that's what she means." Colette said.

Scooby then remembered something and whispered to Shaggy.

"Like, Scoob says he saw a building under the water." Shaggy then told the rangers.

"Not just a building, but a whole entire city." Patch said.

"Underwater city..." the other ranger jotted that down in his notepad. "I'll put it in my report," he then headed over to his jeep. "If there really are monsters loose, you kids better head back to town. This camp is just too dangerous." he then tipped his hat with a wink to Velma.

Velma glared to him with her hands on her hips, feeling more annoyed than charmed with him.

"I suggest we just ignore his suggestion." Mo said.

"But, Mo, didn't you, like, hear the man?!" Shaggy shivered with Scooby. "We're outta here!"

Scooby dashed off and came back with camping supplies. "Ret's rounce."

"No way." Mo shook her head.

"We're not going anywhere." Fred added in.

"We're not?" Shaggy, Scooby, and Deacon asked.

"Nope, we're staying right here and are going to protect Camp Little Moose from whoever is trying to scare us away from here." Atticus said.

"If someone's trying to scare us, we need to find out why." Fred agreed. "The next time they come to our camp, we're gonna be ready."

Luke smiled up to Fred and looked up to him now and even folded his arms in determination like him.

Later on, Drell was with Atticus and Luke to test the boy's strength.

"Um, Luke, is it?" Drell came to the blonde boy.

"Um, yes, sir?" Luke replied.

"Come over here a moment." Drell gestured for him.

Luke walked over. "Who are you?"

"He's my uncle." Atticus quickly said before Drell could say anything.

"Um... Yeah..." Drell glanced at Atticus. "His uncle..."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Luke smiled, extending his hand to the strong warlock.

Drell shook hands with him. "Hello there." he then smirked slightly as he tried to put pressure on Luke's hand as he had a hunch about this boy due to spending some time with Atticus.

Luke could feel him putting more pressure into his hand so he decided to do the same thing with his hand unaware about his new incredible strength. Drell winced slightly, but smirked.

"Wow, sir, you're really strong." Luke said.

"Heh, why thank you." Drell grinned proudly and smugly.

"He knows." Atticus said.

Drell flaunted his hair after he let go of Luke.

"And where the one that is stronger than him is Atticus." Patch smiled as he came over.

"Don't push it." Drell grumbled to the puppy.

"Whoa!" Luke was surprised that Patch was talking.

"What?" Patch asked Luke. "Scooby can talk and it's a surprise that I talk?"

"Heh, good point." Luke chuckled.

"Oh, brother..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's true, Atticus really is stronger than him." Patch smiled.

"I trained him." Drell said in a near bragging tone of voice.

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

"So, sir, what're you doing in Camp Little Moose?" Luke asked.

"Uh, just visiting my favorite nephew of course," Drell smiled innocently as he grabbed Atticus into a headlock. "Oh, you can't spend the summer without me, buddy!"

"Yeah, I know!" Atticus laughed before getting breaking free and then grabbing Drell into a wrestling hold.

Cheater!" Drell laughed at that.

"You started it." Atticus smirked.

Drell stuck his tongue out like an immature child. Atticus then lifted him up in the air before slamming him on the ground like a wrestler and pinning him on the ground. 

"Ow..." Drell pouted as Atticus put his foot on the warlock's back.

"One! Two! Three! You're outta here!" Luke counted with a laugh.

After Atticus got his foot off Drell's back Luke helped up the strong warlock, unintentionally using all of his new strength and where he was able to lift him up and accidentally sent him flying straight into a tree. Atticus and Luke winced at that.

"I'm okay..." Drell weakly called.

"So, I really did give you the same strength as me." Atticus said.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"It must have happened while I ruffled your hair." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Luke asked.

"It's possible," Patch replied. "He gave me strength when he pet me once when we went to Gravity Falls."

"Cool." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, my life sure has been a lot more impressive since Atticus took me in as his own pet." Patch smiled up to Atticus in admiration and proud acceptance.

Atticus smiled back at him.

"You two sure sound like you both have been together for a long time." Luke smiled.

"Feels like it, he's one of my best friends," Atticus got down on his knees and ruffled up Patch's fur. "Huh, boy?"

"That's right." Patch smiled.

Luke smiled back. 

"We've been friends since London." Atticus said.

"London, huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep." Patch smiled.

"I'm so proud of him for becoming one of a kind." Atticus smiled at his puppy.

"It's always been my dream." Patch said.

"You both sure are lucky." Luke smiled.

"No, that's my brother and father figure." Patch then said as a joke which made him laugh, but not really Luke since he didn't know the other dogs in the Dalmatian puppy's life.

"I don't get it." Luke said.

"That's okay, he just knows two other dogs named Lucky." Atticus said.

"Cool." Luke smiled.

Atticus and Patch smiled back.

"You know those two bond most of the time through wrestling." Drell told Luke after getting off the tree.

"Oh, really?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yeah," Drell crossed his arms. "I'm a bit of a wrestler myself."

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Nobody messes with me..." Drell said.

Cherry watched him from a hidden spit. "Not for long..."

'Ready?' Sombra's voice asked.

"I believe so..." Cherry had a dark smirk.

'Then let's start out with something like a chimera.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"Chimera...?" Cherry asked.

'Just imagine a creature with a lion's head, a snake head, and a ram's head with a dragon tail and dragon wings.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry closed her eyes as she imagined the mythical beast. "Makes me think of that thing Apple Bloom ran into when Applejack got obsessed with watching over her."

'Because it is.' Sombra's voice smiled.

"Oh..." Cherry bit her lip. "Right..."

'Now, just dream it to appear and it will and command it to do whatever you want it to.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry closed her eyes as she envisioned the beast. 

Suddenly, a roar came behind her and it blew her hair back slightly.

Cherry looked up and saw the Chimera up close. "Whoa..."

'Command it to do something.' Sombra's voice smiled.

"Um... Hi, Chimera..." Cherry weakly waved to the dragonistic beast which snarled while breathing heavily to her. "Um... Sit?" she then commanded like a pet owner to try it out.

The chimera sat down as commanded like a pet.

"Good boy." Cherry said, petting it as it started to purr.

'Now, order it to attack Drell.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry turned to the strong warlock and smirked, then pointed to him while looking to the Chimera. "ATTACK HIM!"

The Chimera nodded before running off to the strong warlock. Cherry giggled rather wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Isn't it time for bed, kid?" Drell asked Luke.

"Yeah, but, uh, what's that?" Luke asked, pointing to the mythical creature running straight towards Drell.

"Hm?" Drell looked back, then his eyes widened. "CHIMERA!!!!"

Atticus got in front of the strong warlock, getting in the mythical beast's way. The Chimera snarled viciously and roared in Atticus's face.

Atticus ducked from the roaring, but still glared to the creature. "Where did you come from?"

The Chimera roared at him again, not answering him and was going to have him for lunch, not knowing about his strength.

"So it's gonna be like that, is it?" Atticus glared. "Drell, take Luke back to his cabin, this won't take long."

"You got it." Drell said, taking Luke back to the cabin.

"Aww..." Luke pouted.

"All right, come get some!" Atticus challenged the Chimera. "Unless you're a cockatrice..." he then smirked, playing with the chicken metaphor since a cockatrice was part chicken.

The Chimera simply growled at him and ran right at him to eat this guy alive, unaware the pain it would endure.

"Okay, you asked for it..." Atticus taunted.

The Chimera then roared loudly and lunged for the boy, about to eat him alive.

"Oh, no, stop!" Cherry panicked for Atticus now.

But it was too late as it was about to land right on top of him, but only to be sent flying by just one uppercut by Atticus. Cherry yelped and ran out of the way before she could get crushed by the beast. Once the beast made contact with the ground, it disappeared.

"Huh?" Atticus glanced in suspicion.

"Well, that didn't work." Cherry frowned.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked over.

Cherry's eyes widened and she hid behind the tree, looking rather nervous.

"Cherry, what were you doing?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, just walkin'..." Cherry came out with a nervous smile as she walked in place. "Ya know me, I love to get fresh air and exercise."

"No, you don't." Atticus said, arms crossed.

"Oh, well, first time for everything, well, it's late, I better get some sleep before it gets creepy and dark out..." Cherry walked backward.

"Cherry, was that you that summoned that Chimera?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, that's a funny question..." Cherry shrugged. "I don't even know what a chimera is."

"Cherry?" Atticus asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Uh, maybe I saw it..." Cherry shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Say, what a crazy day, huh? First we wake up and then we go to Big Moose Lake and then suddenly, there's a fishman trying to eat us!"

"Just tell me that my Uncle Sombra didn't help you with you with that." Atticus said.

Cherry bit her lip, then took a deep breath. "Your uncle Sombra didn't help me with this."

"Alright then." Atticus said before going off to catch up with the others.

Cherry watched him go, then looked a little nervous and guilty as she stared at the ground. "I can't believe I just lied to Atticus..." she mumbled to herself. "Oh, well, maybe I won't get busted for unleashing that chimera."

"You WHAT?!" Drell came behind her.

Cherry jolted and looked nervous. "Drell!"

"You unleashed that beast on me and you lied to Atticus?! Do you even realize what you have done?!" Drell glared.

"I... Uhh...." Cherry backed up nervously, she had never felt more scared of him than she did now.

"You are unbalancing it again!" Drell glared.

"I'm sorry..." Cherry fell onto the ground and crawled backwards. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Don't listen to Sombra anymore, okay?" Drell asked.

Cherry sighed. "Okay..."

"I mean it, Cherry..." Drell warned. "I really don't wanna have to hurt you, not just because Atticus doesn't let me, but because you're his best friend. I might not seem like it, but I care about you just as much as I do to him..." he then walked off to visit the cabins to maybe sleep in one for the night.

Cherry watched him leave and she breathed weakly in relief that she wasn't injured.

'Your usefulness for me has ended, so now, I'll just leave.' Sombra's voice said before starting to fade.

"No, Sombra, please, come back!" Cherry begged. "I-I can try again! Really!"

'Alright, then you shall help the Woodsman get rid of the dam.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"Uhh..." Cherry felt that sounded risky. "So, there really is a Woodsman, huh?"

'Yes, so be scared and follow his orders.' Sombra's voice said.

"I'm not scared..." Cherry folded her arms. "Cherry Butler doesn't let fear stand in her way."

'Just do whatever he tells you when you two are alone.' Sombra's voice said.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry replied quietly.

'Good, now get some rest...' Sombra's voice told her. 'That was a close call, next time, don't screw it up!' his voice then faded away for the night.

Cherry sighed and walked off to get some sleep that night, but knowing how this was going, it wouldn't last very long. The rest wouldn't last long though as they would get an intruder.


	12. Chapter 12

The campers and counselors were all in their beds for the night as it was quiet. A little too quiet. There was a stranger wandering on the campsite who was then suddenly cauhgt in a trap which flew him up in a tree branch. Mystery Inc with Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Colette rushed over with flashlights.

"We got him!" Colette smiled.

"Now it's time to get some answers." Fred added in as he walked to the victim and untied the rope which made the full bag fall in the middle of the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to the Woodsman."

The bag opened up to reveal one of the Camp Big Moose's camp counselors who had a coat and hat on.

"Wait, you aren't the Woodsman, you're that camp counselor from Camp Big Moose." Atticus said.

"I'm Jessica." the female counselor introduced herself.

Atticus laughed a little. "That's my sister's name."

"What a weird coincidence." The female counselor giggled.

"Ugh." Daphne didn't like Jessica for some reason and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"If you don't mind me asking, young lady, why are you sneaking around our camp after lights out?" Burt asked the female camp counselor.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys, but some of our camping equipment has gone missing," Jessica explained as she stood up and took off her coat. "And, well, I thought it might be you Little Moosers playing a prank."

"Why would we do that?" Atticus asked.

"Little Moosers don't play pranks," Fred added in. "We leave that to the snobs at Camp Big Moose. No offense."

"Stolen camping gear, monster attacks, what is going on?" Velma wondered out loud.

"Don't know, but at least it can't get worse from here." Mo smiled.

"If you say so..." Colette sounded spooked slightly. 

'GET OUT!' a dark voice told them which made them all jolt.

The flashlights shined on the dark stranger behind them to show a razor sharp axe. It was the Woodsman!

"I just jinxed it." Mo said scared.

"Yep." Patch gulped with a slight shiver, but he stood in front of Colette for her own safety and protection.

'GET OUT!' the Woodsman repeated as he held his axe back, about ready to chop them up.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Shaggy called out before running for his dear life.

"Quick, everybody run!" Mo screamed.

With that, everybody ran off. Fred, Velma, Jessica, Mo, and Atticus ran inside the Mess Hall building. Shaggy and Scooby climbed up the flag pole with Colette and Patch.

"I think we lost him." Shaggy smiled to the dogs.

Suddenly, there was a chop heard and the pole started to shake slightly.

"I think you spoke too soon." Colette nervously looked down.

"Yep, because he's about to chop this down." Patch said.

Every chop, Shaggy and Scooby tried to climb back up, but it was no use.

"Maybe he'll give up." Shaggy suggested.

"I don't think he will." Patch said.

"I might not go on mysteries that often like you guys, but I have to agree." Colette added in.

The chopping then stopped, but the Woodsman did not give up as the pole was now flying off the hold and about to make them crash down with it.

"I hope it crashes on a cabin." Colette said.

"Ask and shall receive!" Patch called as the pole collided against a cabin, but didn't break anything as it was on the side like a walking balancing beam pole. 

The Woodsman walked up the pole, which made the cowardly teen and three dogs run with him across the cabin roof to get away.

"Hopefully we won't run out of roof." Colette said.

"Stay close to me." Patch told her.

Colette nodded, doing so. The Woodsman came after them. 

Shaggy bumped against Scooby who had suddenly stoped. "Scoob, now is not the time to stop."

"Ro rore roof." Scooby pointed down to show why he had stopped.

"Me and my big muzzle..." Colette pouted.

"Looks like we'll need to fight this guy head on." Patch said.

The Woodsman snarled as he looked eager to chop them up. Patch only simply started to growl at him. The Woodsman glared at the puppy.

"I'm not afraid of you, I was kidnapped by Cruella DeVil!" Patch glared with his growl.

The Woodsman was about to strike down on Colette to make sure that Patch knew the this guy meant business. Colette screamed which made her ears fly out and she ducked down, nearly crying from fear and dismay that she was going to be brutally slaughtered right here and right now. But she didn't feel any pain, but she did feel some drops of blood as she saw Patch stopping the ax with one paw even if it did bend, it seemed to had done some harm to his paw.

Patch glared, both from stinging pain and rage towards the Woodsman. Colette looked up in deep concern and worry for the puppy she had loved for a long time. Patch started to push the Woodsman back. The woodsman snarled. Shaggy and Scooby looked in concern for Patch as he was going to face this foe himself. And where Patch used all of his strength to push the Woodsman off the cabin.

"Get.... Away... From... HER!!!!" Patch snarled as he pushed the Woodsman with all his might.

And where the Woodsman was shocked as he was pushed right off the cabin. Patch snarled, he set his four paws down before whining slightly in pain for the one paw that was cut from the axe.

"Like, Patch, are you okay?" Shaggy asked.

"A little bit..." Patch winced.

"Blood..." Colette whispered in fear and felt extremely overwhelmed.

"Ratch, rour raw ris rleeding." Scooby said out of worry.

"Yeah..." Patch hissed in pain.

"Like, dude, you should get that bandaged up." Shaggy said.

"Ow... Ow..." Patch bit his lip as he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh, Patch..." Colette pouted.

"I feel something wrong..." Mo whispered to Atticus. "Like... Someone's been badly hurt... Not one of us humans though... Like... An animal."

"I feel the same thing." Atticus said.

"So, what's the plan, Fred?" Velma asked the leader of Mystery Inc.

"We hide here until he goes away." Fred replied.

Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes to that.

"That's your plan?" Jessica scoffed. "That is so Little Moose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atticus glared.

"It's kinda childish." Jessica replied.

"And I suppose you Big Mooser has a better plan?" Mo narrowed her eyes.

The Woodsman growled and moved the table off as he spotted them.

"Yeah, run!" Jessica yelped.

"I agree!" Mo added.

The Woodsman roared and started to chase after them.

"This guy is a psycho!" Mo yelled.

As soon as they all ran out of the Mess Hall, Jessica shut the door for them and jumped back when the axe cut through the door. Fred and Velma ran one way and ran into the monster with an axe.

"I told you to get out." the Woodsman snarled as he lifted his axe over his shoulders as he was just about to chop them up.

"Hold that thought, Woodsy!" Daphne's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Daphne coming on zip line with Burt. And where both of them saved Fred and Velma, not seeing Atticus or Mo with them.

"Hold on, little lady!" Burt told Velma as he dangled her.

They swerved down to the bushes slightly and picked up Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, and Colette on the way. 

"Like, am I glad to see you." Shaggy smiled down to Fred.

Scooby smiled to Velma and licked her face.

"Scooby, cut it out!" Velma groaned.

"Wait, where are Atticus and Mo?" Patch and Colette asked before the zip line broke.

This made them scream and they landed flat on the ground.

"Is everybody okay?" Daphne asked.

"Like, ask me again when we're out of Camp Creepy." Shaggy replied miserably.

"Atticus! Mo! Where are you?!" Colette called as she stood close to poor Patch.

"They've got to be somewhere around here." Patch said before wincing again from the pain in his paw.

"You should really stay off that paw..." Colette advised with a worried frown. "I can't stand seeing you hurt."

"How did you get hurt?" Daphne asked.

"I tried to save Colette, Shaggy, and Scooby from the Woodsman..." Patch winced from his bleeding and daggering paw.

"We'll have to bandage it later, we gotta save Jessica, Mo, and Atticus from the Woodsman." Fred said.

"Later...?" Patch sounded woozy. "Okay..."

"Where are they anyway?" Fred then wondered.

Atticus, Mo, and Jessica were still running as the Woodsman was still coming after them and where they now had to choose from two paths to choose from.

"Angel's Peak or Devil's Drop?" Mo wondered.

They were about to choose which one to take, but didn't have a whole lot of time with the Woodsman coming after them, so they chose Devil's Drop. 

"Stay close!" Atticus told Mo.

Mo nodded as she ran quicker than normal due to the fear and adrenaline. They continued to run until they got to a bridge.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Atticus groaned.

The Woodsman was slowly catching up to them.

"Okay, you girls go on ahead, I'll hold him off." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Mo pouted.

"Just go..." Atticus said to her. "We'll be together again soon."

Mo frowned, then gave him a quick hug and ran across the bridge with Jessica.

"Okay, now, we just have to do this carefully." Jessica told her.

"And quickly." Mo added in with a nod.

Atticus smiled, they were being careful before he turned his attention back to the entrance to wait for the Woodsman to show up so he could fight him off. Mo and Jessica quickly and carefully crossed the bridge. The Woodsman came up to Atticus with an evil bloodthirsty smile. 

"Hello, Woodsman." Atticus smirked.

The Woodsman glared to him as he took out his axe. "I believe I told you to get out."

"Yeah and I think you should shut up." Atticus said.

The Woodsman snarled, he then raised up his axe, about to slice and kill the boy. To the Woodsman's surprise, his ax broke off when it made contact with Atticus's head.

"Is that the best you got?" Atticus smirked as he had anticipated that.

The Woodsman glared at the boy first before dog-piling on him hoping to crush him under his weight.

"Oh, what an amatuer." Atticus only laughed.

He did indeed get to crush Atticus underneath him, only to feel he was lifted up with ease by the same boy.

"Nice try, big guy, but I'm the strongest person in the universe." Atticus smirked.

The Woodsman growled. "Why won't you stay down?!"

"Because I can't be defeated by someone like you." Atticus said before throwing him at full strength into the air and across the area and into someplace in the forest.

The Woodsman yelled out and crashed as he was flung. Atticus nodded firmly, then ran to catch up with Jessica and Mo. Thankfully his throw was so powerful, the Woodsman was now stuck on a tree until a shadow figure came by and just groaned out of annoyance with him.

Cherry poked her head out and looked to the Woodsman. "Well, I should've seen that coming."

"Just help me out of this tree." The Woodsman muffled.

Cherry sighed. "Celestia, give me strength..." she moaned before going to help the Woodsman.

Both her and the second shadow figure began to get the Woodsman out of the tree while Atticus, Jessica, and Mo looked to see the Woodsman was nowhere to be seen and where it was safe for them to come back.

Mo looked deeply worried for Atticus since she really loved him ever since the first time they had seen each other when they were a lot younger and she still lived on the streets with the Junkyard Dogs. "Are you alright, Atticus? I saw that ax hit you on the head and--" she said a little panicked.

"And it broke off and I sent that Woodsman flying back into the woods, possibly far away from the camp." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus." Mo hugged him instantly with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's alright, besides, I am the strongest boy in the universe." Atticus assured her.

"Oh, I just missed you so much," Mo sobbed. "I was so worried!"

"First, you were only away from him for a few seconds and second, how did your boyfriend survive getting hit by an ax?!" Jessica asked, surprised.

"I'm awesome like this," Atticus said. "Plus, I'm as strong as Hercules, and even stronger by today's standards."

"It's true, he gets stronger everyday he exercises and lifts weights." Mo said.

"Good for you..." Jessica shrugged at what sounded like extremely impossible.

"Muggle..." Atticus mumbled which made Mo laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Atticus and Mo smiled.

"Look, I just don't believe that someone could be strong as Hercules or even stronger," Jessica said. "Let's just get back to the others."

"Okay then, I'll get us across to the other side." Atticus said.

"Oh yeah, how? By jumping across this ravine?" Jessica asked with a scoff.

Mo looked to Atticus for the answer since it was his idea.

"You girls better hold on tight then." Atticus smirked as he grabbed hold onto both his girlfriend and the camp counselor.

"You can't be serious." Jessica said to Atticus.

"Just trust him, okay?" Mo glared to her.

"Okay, okay." Jessica said, holding onto Atticus with Mo.

"Ready?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Jessica and Mo nodded.

Atticus nodded back. "Hold on tight."

Mo and Jessica did so as Atticus got a few feet away from the edge and then after that he started to run and then jumped off the edge and actually across the whole entire ravine and even after the girls got off he went right through one of the rock walls and landed on the ground, leaving a hole in the wall the same size and shape of his body. Mo looked up to Atticus like he was the most handsome and bravest boy she had ever met. She felt like she was really falling in love with him at this moment for being so bold and daring and showing that he really was. Then she winced after she let go with Jessica as Atticus went right through one of the rock walls.

"Atticus!" Mo shrieked.

"I'm okay!" Atticus muffled.

"Atticus, what happened?" Fred asked.

"Just saving Jessica and Mo!" Atticus called down. He then got out of the wall and jumped down from it and started to float down without his alicorn wings.

Mo put her hands to her eyes as she feared the worst, she felt very attached and emotionally worried for Atticus.

"Um, Mo, you might wanna take a look at how Atticus is getting back to the ground." Jessica said, surprised at what she was seeing.

Mo uncovered her tear stained eyes and looked relieved to see that he was alive and well. And she also saw him floating down to the ground gently.

"You really like him, huh?" Jessica asked Mo about Atticus.

"I love him." Mo said. 

"Aww." Jessica cooed.

'I just hope after the True Love Test, the magic hasn't died between us.' Mo thought to herself.

Once Atticus got on the ground, Mo instantly ran up and hugged him. 

Atticus was surprised, but he hugged her right back. "It's okay, Mo, it's okay..."

"Atticus, I was so worried..." Mo said between her tears. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm here, I'm here." Atticus assured her.

Patch and Colette smiled at their owners, but Colette was still worried about Patch since his paw was still bleeding.

"Oh, Patch..." Atticus rushed over to his puppy. "Oh... You got a cut..."

Mo took off her bandanna and wrapped it tightly and snugly around the wound as she cooed to the puppy. "It's okay, I used to do this to Angel all the time."

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"I guess I've been sloppy with my exercises and well, I got cut by the Woodsman's ax." Patch frowned.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Mo hugged Patch after she bandaged his wound. "It's gonna be okay, boy, I promise..."

"That's right." Atticus said.

"It hurts..." Patch pouted. "I didn't think it'd hurt that bad..."

Colette sniffled and nuzzled up to Patch as tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"We better get back to the camp." Mo said.

"If we can get back there." Velma said.

"No way," Shaggy said. "There's a Woodsman up there!" 

"Mm-mm." Scooby also shook his head.

"Don't worry, guys, I assure you he isn't anywhere close to the camp." Atticus assured them.

"Come on, let's go." Mo said as she gently handed Patch to Atticus so the boy could carry his pet puppy.

Atticus nodded in agreement as he held Patch in a comforting and soothing hold. All of them then went back to camp to possibly get some rest for the next day.

When they came into camp, it looked like a disaster war zone and several carvings of the words 'get out' were shown almost all over.

"Oh, will you look at this place?" Burt frowned at the display. "Now that just ain't right."

"Hey," Luke came out of his cabin with Deacon. "What's going on out here?"

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep." Trudy added in as she stood next to Darla from their cabin.

"You kids slept through all of that?" Atticus asked.

"Heh," Shaggy folded his arms with a smile. "I'm impressed."

Deacon used his inhaler as he stood between Darla, Trudy, and Luke.

"Atticus...?" Darla looked over to her big brother.

"Yeah, Darla?" Atticus looked over to his younger sister.

"Are you okay?" Darla asked.

"I'm fine, we all are, I promise..." Atticus hugged her gently with one arm.

"Then why is Patch's paw bandaged with Mo's bandana?" Drell asked.

"Oh, well, that's a downer..." Colette said. "Patch was fighting off the Woodsman."

"Yeah, and where I got hurt in the process." Patch frowned.

Colette nuzzled against him sadly.

"Looks like you'll need to do extra exercises," Drell said to Patch. "And lift extra weights."

"Drell, he's been cut!" Colette reminded the warlock.

"Give me his paw." Drell said.

Atticus stood closer to the warlock and gently held Patch out to him.

"Give me your paw." Drell said like a traditional pet owner.

Patch shakily held out his injured paw. Drell then gently held Patch's injured paw and with his magic he started to heal it. Patch squeezed his eyes shut from the magical spark. After a short while, Patch's paw was completely healed up.

"Try walking now." Drell told the puppy.

Patch was set down on the ground and he walked around, no longer feeling bleeding pain. "Cool, my paw is all better." he smiled before standing on his two feet now.

"You're welcome." Drell smiled back.

Patch soon undid the bandana and gave it back to Mo.

"Thanks, Patch." Mo smiled as she took the bandanna and was about to tie it back around her head.

"Uh, why don't you keep it off for now?" Atticus asked softly. "Um... You might want your lovely hair... Erm... Hair to wait..." 

Mo looked to him, she hid a blush at the 'lovely hair', but agreed and put her bandanna in her pocket for now.

"Nice cover up." Drell whispered to Atticus.

"Um, thanks." Atticus smiled weakly. 

"Come on, guys, let's get back to bed now." Mo said, but mostly telling the campers.

"I agree," Drell nodded before seeing some pieces of rock on Atticus's clothes. "You jumped too far across a ravine didn't you?"

"It was the only choice I had." Atticus nodded back.

"Did you learn to land and not continue flying through the air?" Drell asked.

"I'm still having a bit of trouble with the landing." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like you're gonna need help there too." Drell diagnosed.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like we'll need to make a call to your teacher and sensei." Drell said.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Atticus's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"Alright then." Drell smiled.

Atticus laughed, looking very pumped.

Drell leaned over to Mo and whispered. "I can't wait until you guys tie the knot and have your own children."

Mo blushed to that shyly. Soon, they all went to sleep, well, everyone except Drell so he could inform a certain saiyan/super saiyan that he would be needed at the camp. Cherry came out of her hiding spot and went to get some sleep as well. Drell glanced to her, then looked extremely suspicious as she seemed to had been hiding around. But he decided to put that aside for now and was now going to call Goku to see if he would come to the camp.


	13. Chapter 13

The warlock then waited, rather both patiently and more impatiently as he waited for the sayien to arrive.

"You rang?" a voice came behind him.

Drell spun on his heels to see Goku himself. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, but you kind of caught me at a bad time." Goku yawned.

"My own apologies." Drell replied.

"So, what can I do for you?" Goku asked the warlock.

"Atticus needs help with control while he's landing." Drell said.

"Landing?" Goku asked.

"I'll show you what I mean." Drell said before showing him the hole in the rock wall Atticus left from his 'land'.

Goku took a look. "Oh, I see..."

"Yup..." Drell replied, reminiscent of Big Macintosh from Sweet Apple Acres. "He's gonna need all the help he can get."

"Looks like I might need to stay here for possibly a bit or longer." Goku said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away like that, but you're the first one who came to mind for this assignment." Drell replied casually.

"It's okay, besides, I've kind of missed Atticus." Goku smiled.

"I think he's missed you too," Drell smiled back. "It's lights out at camp anyway and I need to take care of a certain Woodsman while I'm here."

"Well, right now, we should get some sleep." Goku said.

"Just what I was thinking..." Drell nodded. 

"Um, where are you sleeping?" Goku asked him.

Drell led the other man over to where he was sleeping for the past couple of nights now.

"Nice place." Goku said.

"Thanks, I made what I could do." Drell smiled.

"Great." Goku smiled.

Drell smiled back. "Make yourself at home."

"You can count on that." Goku said.

Drell sat on his bed and handed an extra pillow and blanket to Goku.

"Thanks." Goku accepted the blanket and pillow.

"No problem..." Drell yawned as he started to lie down.

Goku lied down on the floor with his pillow and blanket, ready to sleep until tomorrow morning. Drell yawned and mumbled out a good night to him. Goku nodded to him and fell asleep as well. The next day would be the start of solving the mystery.

After waking up and breakfast, Jessica invited the others to come visit and explore Camp Big Moose. And where they accepted the invitation, including Goku.

"Did you sleep okay, honey?" Mo asked Darla.

"I slept fine until you guys made that noise last night." Darla replied.

"How is it that you didn't hear the Woodsman attacking last night?" Patch asked.

"Beats me..." Darla honestly shrugged. "I'm just glad he's gone."

"Same here." Colette said.

"Let's just hope this isn't pointless." Trudy said.

"Trust me, I don't think it will." Darla said.

"I sure hope it isn't." Trudy said.

"I'd hate to waste my summer here away from my best friend..." Darla sighed. "I really miss her, I wonder if she misses me."

"What's your friend's name?" Jessica asked.

"Amber Smith." Darla replied.

"She's one of the campers here at Big Moose." Jessica smiled.

"She is?!" Darla asked, very eager and excited.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Oh, let's go then!" Darla urged.

Jessica laughed. "Come along then."

Darla was more awake now as they were on their way to Camp Big Moose to check out the campground.

There were campers who were water skiing, texting on their cell phones, working on their laptops, and horseback riding. It looked way more fun here than it did at Camp Little Moose and there were even more campers. 

"Like, this place has everything." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, their money budgets must be big." Mo said.

"It doesn't have everything," Fred spoke up. "

Suddenly, a trio of campers rode by on segeways.

"Personal transporters," Trudy looked around as she started to actually smile. "Computer lab... Cute boys..." she then narrowed her eyes sourly. "We don't have cute boys at Little Moose."

"Uh, hello?" Luke came to her side with a boastful smile.

"They even have a gymnasium?" Patch smiled, seeing a gymnasium there.

Darla smiled back to Patch and they raced off into it. Atticus normally would've stopped them, but since Amber liked gymnastics and she was Darla's best friend, he allowed them to go as he went off with the others.

Darla and Patch came into the gym as there was a familiar strawberry blonde-haired girl in a leotard who was on a balance beam, walking steadily and carefully, then got onto her hands as she put her legs in the air and kept going forward, then did a perfect jump with a twirl and landed on the mat with a split with a smile to the others once she finished her performance.

"Atticus, you gotta see this!" Patch smiled, looking for his owner.

The girl stood up and wiped her forehead with her towel.

"Amber!" Darla called.

The girl looked in surprise, then smiled even bigger as she held out her arms. "Darla!"

The two little girls then collided with each other and hugged really tightly. 

Atticus, being the owner he is, came right over to his pet as soon as Patch called out to him. "What's up, Patch?" he asked his puppy with a smile.

"Take a look inside." Patch smiled, pointing to the inside of the gymnasium.

Atticus then came inside the gymnasium. And where it looked like they had everything that anybody with human strength or strongman strength would need. "Wow..." he whispered in excitement. "We should've gone to this camp..."

"Yes, yes, we should have." Patch smiled.

Darla and Amber walked over to the boy and puppy together.

"So, what brings you guys to Camp Big Moose?" Amber asked.

Darla began to tell Amber why she and the others were there. Amber listened to her very closely, feeling very happy to see her as they would originally not have seen each other until the last couple of weeks of August.

"And so then, Jessica invited us to come here." Darla said.

"Oh, Jessica's so cool," Amber smiled. "She's like a big sister to everybody."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

Atticus and Patch both decided to catch up with the others while the girls spent some time together.

"There you guys are." Velma said.

"Sorry, just got a little distracted by the gymnasium they have here." Atticus said.

"Come on, I'll show you guys around and tell you about the missing camping equipment." Jessica said.

"Sounds perfect." Patch smiled.

With that, the others went off.

"Now then, let's catch up." Amber said to Darla.

Darla smiled as they went off together.


	14. Chapter 14

"How much of your equipment is missing?" Drell asked.

"Well, you see, a couple of weeks ago, we noticed that some sonar equipment had gone missing from the Marine Biology Center." Jessica informed as she walked with her guests. 

A killer whale hopped from the water beside them and made a big splash.

"Sounds important." Patch said.

"A few days later, an RV disappeared from the Motorsports Pavilion." Jessica then showed.

There were two campers on motorcycles which rode up over a couple of ramps and high-fived each other as they rode and did an X-Treme dangerous stunt like on TV.

"Now they're just showing off." Fred scoffed.

"That is so awesome!" Mo cheered.

"Most luxury RVs have GPS locators built in," Velma looked thoughtful before taking out a handheld device. "I'll ping the area to see if it's sending out a signal."

"Great." Mo smiled.

Velma then went to work to track down the missing RV. 

Jessica took a look. "That's right in the middle of Shadow Canyon."

"Shadow Canyon?" Burt replied. "They say that place is haunted by the ghost of a lost hiker, still searching for her way out, they call her 'The Specter of Shadow Canyon'. Legend has it if you can hear her terrifying wail, you're a goner."

Scooby gulped and shivered in response.

"Dude, I did not need to hear that." Shaggy added in nervously.

"We'll need to split up." Atticus said.

"Hey, that's my line." Fred said.

"Does it really matter at the moment?" Mo asked.

"Whatever..." Fred sighed.

"Hold on, let me get this straight," Deacon spoke up. "There's a crazy man with an axe in the woods, a ghost in the canyon, a fish monster in the water, and you guys wanna split up and look for clues?"

"Yeah, that's right." Atticus and Mo nodded.

"I'll take the lake," Fred said. "I wanna check out that building Scooby and Patch saw. Who's with me?"

"I'll go," Jessica came behind him with a flirty smile. "I'm a certified scuba instructor."

"I'll go too." Atticus said.

"Count me in." Luke smiled.

"Count me in too." Daphne said, not wanting Jessica alone with her man.

"Then the rest of us will head to Shadow Canyon." Velma stated.

"Oh, no." Scooby disagreed.

"Like, you can forget it," Shaggy added in. "Every time someone tells a campfire story, it comes true. Scooby-Doo and me are trying to live a Specter free lifestyle here. You can find us in that five-star dining hall when you get back."

"I'd actually like to go with Atticus to see that town underneath the lake as well." Goku said.

"Sounds good," Velma said, then looked to Shaggy and Scooby. "Guys, maybe you should take Deacon with you, he seems a little freaked out."

Deacon seemed to be using his inhaler more extensively now than he ever had before with these monsters ruining his summer vacation.

"I agree." Colette said.

With that, they all split up. Cherry was hiding behind a tree as she watched Drell once more.

"That girl is up to something." Drell said.

Jessica took the ones going to the lake on her speedboat, which were herself, Atticus, Fred, Daphne, Luke, and Goku.

"Alright, here we are," Atticus said once Jessica stopped in the center of the water as Fred and Luke were getting their scuba gear together. "Alright, now all we have to do is dive down." Atticus said.

Fred nodded, then looked to the younger boy with them. "Luke, if the Fishman surprises us, I'll catch him with this net launcher, so there's no reason to be--"

Luke put on the scuba gear and dove into the water with no hesitation or nervousness.

"Afraid..." Fred then weakly finished.

"You okay, Fred?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Fred sighed. "It's just... How am I supposed to be his mentor if he never listens?"

"Don't worry, Freddy," Daphne smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You'll get your chance."

"She's right." Atticus smiled before diving into the water with Goku.

Jessica, Fred, and Daphne then swam after them. And where they were surprised to see that Atticus was a merperson as well.

"Come on, guys." Atticus said casually.

Goku nodded before swimming along side his student/apprentice. 

Luke spotted the underwater city and gestured for the others to come where he was. They all did so to get a better look. They swam past the flowing seaweed as there were hidden glowing yellow eyes watching them. And where Daphne seem to have noticed while Atticus and Goku noticed it as they sensed something below them.

Darla and Amber were walking together as Velma, Mo, Trudy, and Burt were riding around in a jeep together to track down the missing RV.

"I really missed you too, Darla," Amber said. "I really wish you could've come with me."

"Same here." Darla said as she brought Amber with her as they snuck on board inside the jeep where no one would see them.

"Shh..." the two little girls shushed each other as they hid inside the jeep after it took a quick stop.

"Did any of you hear something?" Mo asked.

"Just the sound of my internal thoughts wandering away as I continue to waste my time." Trudy pouted.

"Never mind I must be hearing things let's just keep going." Mo said.

"I agree." Colette said.

"Okay, let's go." Velma said as she plugged in her device to track down the RV.

"And away we go." Patch smiled as he and Colette came along.

Colette smiled as she leaned against Patch with a dreamy smile. Patch smiled back to her as they rode off.

"Oh, no," Velma frowned as soon as her device instantly shut off on its own. "We lost signal. Now what?"

"Well, what if we go out and try to see if we can find any tire tracks?" Patch said.

Trudy looked mildly annoyed with the nature animals among the trip, such as buzzing gnats and chomping squirrels. She looked curious to the squirrel however and hopped out of the jeep to follow it, and found tracks in the gardens. 

"I think Trudy found them." Colette said. 

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Good eye, guys." Velma smiled as she looked to see where the tracks led.

They got back into the jeep and drove it through the tire tracks. And where Velma looked through the mirror to see Trudy smiling, telling her that she was enjoying this. 

"Our first road trip together..." Colette said to Patch.

"The first of many." Patch nuzzled against her. 

"Awww!" Two little girls' voices said.

Patch and Colette parted and could've sworn they heard that.

"You guys hear something?" Trudy asked the puppies.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from back here." Patch said, pointing to the blanket behind them.

Colette sniffed the blanket and sneezed slightly. "I smell strawberry shampoo." 

"Wait, Amber, is that you under there?" Patch asked.

"Umm... No?" Amber lied.

Patch and Colette narrowed their eyes. Trudy, with narrowed eyes as well, pulled the blanket to show Amber and Darla. The two little girls felt exposed and smiled nervously and shyly waved as they were revealed. 

"What are you two doing here?" Colette asked.

"Uh... What are you two doing here?" Darla replied. 

"Nice try, Darla." Patch said.

Darla then pouted.

"We're sorry, but we wanted to help." Amber admitted.

"Well, we might need all the help we can get." Trudy said.

"So we can stay?" Darla asked.

"You can stay, just stay out of trouble, little ladies." Burt warned.

"Yes, sir." Darla and Amber promised.

"Alright then, let's keep going." Mo smiled.

Darla and Amber smiled as they were apart of their very own adventure while away on summer camp.


	15. Chapter 15

Cherry yawned and stretched and woke up in a tree. "Huh? How'd I get here?!"

"Hello..." Sombra's voice greeted her.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Dude, this isn't cool, I'm afraid of heights." 

'Thought that this might help.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry was clinging onto the branch now. "Get me out of here!" 

'Okay, okay.' Sombra's voice groaned before getting her down from the tree.

"Phew..." Cherry wiped her forehead as she was back on the ground. "Man, that was a sight for sore eyes." 

'Be sure to be ready to blow up the dam.' Sombra's voice said.

"Um... Right..." Cherry rubbed her arm. 

'Unless you want me to let Atticus do it?' Sombra's voice asked.

"No!" Cherry's eyes widened. 

'Then be ready to blow up the dam.' Sombra's voice said.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry said. "Erm... What exactly do I get out of this?" 

'If Drell gets to be in the camp, you'll most likely drown him.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"That's true..." Cherry shrugged.

'Then be ready to blow up the dam.' Sombra's voice said.

"Yes, sir." Cherry nodded.

'Good.' Sombra's voice said.

Cherry nodded as his voice faded and she looked to the Camp Big Moose dam as she was trying to think of how to blow up the dam to drown Drell alive.

"You know, guys, I'm glad the Woodsman doesn't have any dynamite." Deacon said.

Cherry overheard that and looked over, curiously.

"Because then it would cause all of the water in Big Moose Lake to flow down through Camp Little Moose." Deacon concluded.

Cherry rubbed her face as she had a sinister smirk.

"Like, yeah, it's good thing he doesn't have any explosives." Shaggy said.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

Cherry started to concentrate on bringing her own TNT.

"Uh, guys, how about you go without me, I'll be with Cherry." Deacon said.

"Like, are ya sure, Deacon?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah." Deacon nodded before inhaling his inhaler.

Shaggy and Scooby looked to each other, but they walked off together, allowing Deacon to be alone with Cherry.

"Now, how am I gonna get a hold of some dynamite?" Cherry asked herself.

"We got that part covered." Deacon whispered, sounding more like a grown man.

"Hmm, what...?" Cherry glanced to him suspiciously.

"You heard me." Deacon whispered.

"Deacon, you sound so direct..." Cherry was surprised.

"That's because my name ain't really Deacon." Deacon whispered.

"Huh...?" Cherry's eyes widened.

Deacon soon removed his hat and wig and whispered his real name into her ear.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Babyface Boretti?!"

"Keep your voice down!" The short man revealed himself, speaking in a gruff voice and covered her mouth. "I hate squealers..."

Cherry muffled and looked nervous all of the sudden.

"Listen, just do what me and my partner tell you to and everything should be fine." Babyface Boretti told her quietly before putting his wig and hat back on.

"Partner...?" Cherry asked. "Suddenly I don't feel so good..."

"He's the one that's disguising himself as the Woodsman, the Fishman, and oh, what was that last one?" Boretti hummed.

"I heard something about a banshee." Cherry shrugged.

"Ohh, yeah." Boretti said.

"I feel sick now..." Cherry put her hand to her head.

"Just be ready for tonight." Boretti said before going back to his Deacon voice.

"Very well..." Cherry sighed.

"Great." Deacon said.

Cherry sighed. "Now, I've got to find some dynamite."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we got that covered." Deacon whispered to her.

"Oh?" Cherry asked.

"You'll see." Deacon whispered.

"Oh, boy." Cherry looked uncomfortable.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Deacon whispered. 

Cherry lowly growled as she glanced to him. They soon caught up with Shaggy and Scooby.

"I hope everything's going okay with the others underwater.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus was continuing to swim with his group but then stopped with Goku as they were going to fight off whatever was going to try to attack them and their group. The Fishman had returned.

"You don't quit, do you?!" Atticus glared as he swam over to the Fishman to teach him a lesson. 

"Allow me to help." Goku offered.

"Yes, please, Sensei." Atticus smiled.

"Let's do this then." Goku smiled back.

Atticus and Goku both began to fight off the Fishman and where even including some kai energy blasts. Fred took out the net gun as he watched Atticus and Goku at work. Luke looked amazed and felt influenced by the fighting and how brave Atticus seemed, seeing him more as a role model and mentor than camp counselor Fred. At least, in his mind. Atticus and Goku soon attacked the Fishman with a double Kamehameha at one time hitting the monster sending it flying.

"Okay, let's get going before that monster comes back." Atticus said.

The others nodded and they all swam off together. Luke held out his hand and Atticus saw this and high-fived the younger boy, both using their full strength, not afraid to hold back in their high-fives. After that, they then swam after the others. Daphne seemed to latch onto Fred on their way out. And where they didn't need to rush up to the top. 

The Fishman was injured, but he then grabbed onto Daphne's leg as they were getting away. Daphne whimpered and struggled. Atticus saw this, but then saw Fred punch the Fishman in the face, causing it to let Daphne go. Fred carried Daphne close as they came back up to the surface to get away fro mthe Fishman for good now. And where they got away as fast as they could.

"That was close." Luke said as soon as they all came up above the water.

"You're telling me." Goku said.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Fred smiled in relief before putting his arm around the girl he had liked. "Thanks to Daphne."

"Anytime, Freddy." Daphne smiled back. She then smiled smugly at Jessica once Fred's back was turned.

Jessica grumpily rolled her eyes and followed them out as they came out onto dry land.

"Scooby and Patch were right," Luke smiled in excitement as he followed after Atticus and Goku. "There's a whole town under there."

"Yeah, but how did a whole city get underwater?" Goku asked.

"It's not like the city I know underwater," Atticus said, once he got onto the dry land, his tail fin disappeared and his legs returned. "Ah, much better."

"By the way, sir, how were you able to talk underwater?" Luke asked.

"Who, me?" Atticus asked.

"Well, both you and your sensei." Luke said, referring to both Atticus and Goku.

"Well, I have an interesting story..." Atticus said. "Do you know about mermaids and mermen?"

"Yeah, but those are just fairy tales," Luke replied with a shrug. "...Right?"

"You would be wrong." Atticus said.

"But how...?" Luke asked.

"Uncle Triton and Aunt Athena." Atticus replied.

"What...?" Luke didn't understand. "Atticus, are you a mermaid?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Wow..." Luke felt blown away, then looked to Goku. "What about you?"

"I got the ability to breath underwater from Atticus without turning into a merperson." Goku said.

"No big." Atticus chuckled.

Luke was really amazed at what he was hearing. "We gotta check that underwater city out."

"We can't go back out there with that Fishman waiting for us." Fred reminded him of the underwater monster. 

"Then I guess we'll have to see where this cave leads." Daphne shrugged at their new surroundings.

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

"Come on then." Goku said to the others.

The others nodded and walked through the cave to explore, hopefully they would be safe from the Fishman in there.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Deacon, and Cherry were exploring the Big Moose Camp's Mess Hall which looked like a food court/fine dining area. 

"Now, this is my idea of roughing it." Shaggy smiled as they came to a long table with wonderful gourmet food as far as the eye could see.

"Reah." Scooby smiled.

"Aren't you guys a least bit worried about the Woodsman coming back?" Deacon asked the cowardly duo.

"Man, all I'm worried about is whether to have chocolate on my cheesecake or cheese on my chocolate cake." Shaggy replied as she took a plate and piled food on it.

"Rhy rot roth?" Scooby suggested.

"Give it a try." Cherry said.

"Scooby-Doo, you are a genius." Shaggy agreed with his best pal.

"Yeah, he's a real genius alright..." Cherry hid an eye roll.

"Reah!" Scooby laughed as he put a graduation cap on his head. "A renius!"

"I really think we oughta stay here at Camp Big Moose," Deacon said before taking his inhaler. "If we go back to Little Moose, something bad's gonna happen."

Cherry just seemed to sigh as she already knew why he said that.

"Put that down!" a sharp voice called.

"I hope that wasn't Drell..." Cherry mumbled, then looked rather relieved to see that it wasn't.

"What do you guys think you're doing here?" a familiar looking counselor glared to the trespassers. "You don't go to Camp Big Moose!"

The campers gasped at that and got their food, looking like they wanted to fight with it against the Camp Little Moosers.

"Are you guys serious?" Cherry asked the campers.

The campers nodded and started to pelt them with food.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Um, guys, let's get out of here." Shaggy suggested.

"Gladly." Cherry groaned.

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

They came out of the Mess Hall and ended up bouncing down the stiars with their wheeled transporters and were now uncontrollably going through the forest.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry watched them in misfortune.

"Whoa!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get some help!" Cherry called out.

"Like, hurry up!" Shaggy called out.

"Now, to find something..." Cherry walked off in the distance. She then suddenly found another scooter. "Oh, my... Poor balance plus scooter equals humiliating injuries..." she mumbled to herself, twiddling her fingers about riding the device to help Shaggy, Scooby, and Deacon.

'Just get on that scooter.' Sombra's voice said.

"S-Sombra, is that you...?" Cherry shook slightly.

'Yes, it's me, now do it.' Sombra's voice commanded as Cherry's body was moving against her own will.

"Whoa, hey, stop!" Cherry lost control as she was on the scooter now and she was moving through the forest after Shaggy, Scooby, and Deacon. "Jaaaaane, stop this crazy thiiiing!"

'You are now under my control,' Sombra's voice smirked. 'And soon my nephew will join my side.'

"This is not cooool!" Cherry yelped.

'You should have seen this coming.' Sombra's voice said evilly.

Cherry's teeth chattered as she moved with the scooter against her will with her hair flying in the air. She was now catching up to Shaggy, Scooby, and Deacon. "Bugs in my teeth, bugs in my hair, bugs in my glasses, oh, man, I'M HAVING A BAD DAY!" Cherry groaned.

'Oh, shut up, girl!' Sombra's voice told her.

Cherry weakly squeaked in response to that.

Shaggy saw a cliff up ahead and began to try to stop before he would fall off. "Where are the brakes on this thing?!" he yelped, but luckily, he was able to stop as he was inches away from the edge. He then looked down in relief. "Whew! Man, like, that was close..."

Scooby then crashed against him, moving Shaggy's scooter down the high drop and crumbled right before them and luckily, Shaggy didn't make it down with it. Cherry did the same and where it did the same thing. 

"That was even closer..." Shaggy was very nervous now. "Whatever you do, guys, don't move!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cherry said.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

"Look out!" Deacon called out and crashed against them which suddenly made all of them fall off the cliff.

The other scooter ended up on a side of the cliff and they all landed on it and started to ride down it.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Darla, Amber, Velma, Patch, Colette, Trudy, and Burt were still following the tire tracks from earlier.

"We're getting hot now." Patch smiled.

"Shadow Canyon," Burt said as they came to a stop. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I can see why." Colette shuddered.

"That's weird," Trudy came to the tracks. "The tracks seemed to have come to a stop."

Velma looked and tried to think this through logically. "An entire RV doesn't just disappear."

Suddenly Shaggy, Scooby, Deacon, and Cherry's yells were heard as they were riding by on their scooter.

"Whoa." Patch said.

Darla and Amber pulled each other quickly out of the way. Shaggy, Scooby, Deacon, and Cherry then smacked against the rock wall and the scooter broke with them. The four then slid down flat on the ground, feeling dizzy now.

"Oh, man," Shaggy held his head. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Wait, a truck?" Patch asked before going over to the rock wall where Shaggy, Scooby, Cherry, and Deacon crashed into.

Colette walked with him.

Burt pounded the wall and it sounded more like metal than solid rock. "Try an RV," he replied then. "You guys found it!"

"Well, that was easy." Colette smiled.

"But how?" Patch wondered.

Velma took a closer look. "Ingenious. Someone painted the RV to look exactly like the canyon wall." she then took out an archaeological brush and started to brush against the surface to uncover the RV.

"What is she doing?" Colette asked Patch.

"Uncovering the RV," Patch replied. "That brush is usually used for safety of the artifact. Robyn's dad and Sabrina's mom do it all the time."

"Cool." Colette smiled.

Velma was able to uncover a handle, then pulled the door open to show the inside of the RV which looked more like a secret government base than a family recreational vehicle. "Come on, let's check it out."

"Like, I would go with you, but I don't know which one to follow." Shaggy replied as he was still dizzy.

"Seems more kinda high tech for an RV if you ask me." Amber commented as she crawled inside.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"Looks like someone's been staked out in here for days." Burt commented. 

Deacon took a breath of his inhaler as they explored.

"Yeah, smells like it too." Trudy agreed with the ranger before pinching her nose.

"Guess whoever stole this RV never learned how to clean up." Patch said.

"This must be the sonar equipment that went missing from Camp Big Moose." Velma hunched. "What are they using it for?" she then sat down in front of one computer.

"It's password protected." Trudy said. 

"Too bad Lex Murphy's not here." Cherry commented.

"Unless one of us is a hacker." Patch said.

"Well, that tears it," Burt sighed as he removed his hat in defeat. "Nothing we can do now."

"Guess we better get out of here." Deacon suggested.

"Let me take a shot at it." Trudy took a seat.

"You're a hacker?" Colette asked.

"You could say that," Trudy said as she got right to work. "I'll use admin privileges to bypass the authentication requirement."

"Then you can modify the registry to a temp password," Velma smiled once she saw where this was going. "Good thinking!"

Trudy continued to type and she was then granted access onto the computer.

"Awesome, it worked." Colette smiled.

Cherry went to the printer as something came out and she looked over the papers. "This looks like a picture of the lake."

"It's a sonar image." Velma noted, adding in.

"What could they be looking for?" Darla asked.

"Must be something important." Amber said.

Meanwhile with Atticus and the others...

Jessica led the others through the cavern with a lit torch she had. "It feels like we've been walking forever..." she then groaned as her feet started to feel sore.

"There's gotta be a way out of here." Fred replied.

"The exit shouldn't be too far." Goku said.

"Hey, guys," Luke came over to one corner to find a crate and a barrel. "I think I found something."

The others walked over as he opened the crate and found something inside.

Luke took one out. "There's a whole crate of candles here."

"Light one of them up." Goku smiled before getting a closer look at what they really were.

"That doesn't look like a candle." Daphne noted as Luke put the candle against Jessica's torch.

"Luke!" Fred yelped once he saw what it was, he then grabbed the 'candle' and threw it in the distance and it instantly exploded.

After explosion, they all stood up.

"That was dynamite, wasn't it?" Luke asked.

"Yes, yes, it was." Fred seemed to smile at that question. 

Luke smiled sheepishly in return for thinking that the explosives were candles.

"And there's a lot of it." Daphne noticed.

"What would anyone need all these explosives for?" Mo asked.

"Daylight!" Jessica looked ahead in excitement. "That explosion just gave us a way out."

"We gotta tell the others when we find them." Atticus said.

"Right, let's get out of here while we still can." Goku suggested.

And they did just that.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang...

Shaggy and Scooby were getting some sleep while the others were in the RV and investigating. There was a strange noise which woke up and frightened both Shaggy and Scooby but both tried to deny that they had heard anything.

"Did you guys hear that noise?" Cherry opened the door to look to the cowardly duo.

"It sounded like someone was screeching." Patch said.

The noise then came back and Scooby held onto Shaggy while shivering.

"Yeah, like that." Colette said then.

"Oh, you mean, like, that noise?" Shaggy asked.

"We better get out of here while we still have the chance." Amber said.

"Oh, no, look!" Cherry pointed up in slight fear.

"It's the Specter of Shadow Canyon!" Burt yelped as he put his hands to his ears.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

"Quick, in the jeep!" Darla called.

Everyone soon got into the jeep and after getting it started they drove off trying to get away from the banshee. The banshee screeched as they got into the jeep and she then pursued to fly after them.

"Like, step on it!" Shaggy yelped.

Velma didn't hesitate and put the peddle to the metal as she drove very quickly as the banshee chased them and tried to capture them.

"I think this Banshee needs to be blown away." Patch glared before taking a deep breath, facing the monster/ghost chasing them.

"Duck and cover!" Colette warned the others. 

The banshee screeched as she chased after them from the sky. Scooby and the others did as Colette told them as Patch had taken one big deep breath before releasing it all by blowing the banshee away.

"Is she gone?" Amber asked as she had her ears covered and eyes squeezed shut.

"Yep, she's gone, I literally blew her away." Patch smiled.

"Badum tssh." Colette mimicked a rimshot.

"Did you really blow her away?" Darla asked amazed.

"Why, yes, yes, I did." Patch proudly replied.

"Wow, Patch, you've really become one of a kind ever since our adventure with Thunderbolt." Amber praised.

"Yes, yes, I have," Patch smiled. "I learned that trick from Atticus after his birthday wish incident with the candles."

"Oh, yeah," Darla laughed. "Talk about a messy birthday."

"And where his mother would have been furious with him, but since knowing that he was now incredibly strong, she should have seen that coming." Patch said.

"Gosh, I hope his wish came true." Trudy commented.

"We'll see," Patch said before looking at Burt. "Oh and Burt, if you have any ghost stories left, I suggest you just keep them to yourself."

"Uh, copy that." Burt chuckled nervously.

Velma drove with ease as she saw the banshee was gone, but then yelped as the banshee was now in front of them and broke through the windshield.

"Hey, I blew you away!" Patch glared at the banshee.

"But then how did she survive?" Colette asked.

"I don't know..." Patch said.

Velma then threw the banshee off as she drove. The banshee flew off the hood of the jeep and was not moving after the rough fall. The others blinked in silence until Velma drove again and left the banshee in the dust, quite literally.

"And we're outta here!" Colette smiled.

A rock pillar them stumbled and fell on top of the banshee, crushing her instantly. The others slightly flinched and cringed from that.

"That's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"It sounds like it did..." Darla said. "I almost feel sorry for the Specter."

"Yeah, me too, but at least we're not being chased anymore." Amber shrugged.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, everybody met back at Camp Little Moose and made a campfire with a lantern to share their discoveries together with each other.

"But what would someone need dynamite for?" Patch asked.

"Oh, are you guys really gonna just sit around here and try and solve this mystery?" Deacon spoke up.

"Kid, if I wanted an obnoxious whiner whenever I take them on an adventure, I would've forced Cherry to do bidding for me... Oh, wait, I already do..." Drell smirked slightly.

Cherry squirmed and groaned to him.

"Clearly someone doesn't want us to be at Camp Little Moose," Deacon said. "I think we should listen to them. I'm going to Camp Big Moose where it's safe. Who's with me?"

Shaggy and Scooby of course raised their hands, but then they put their hands down after Velma sent them a disappointed glare.

"Trudy, Luke, Darla, Amber, maybe it's best if y'all go with Deacon," Burt suggested. 

"Forget it, I'm a Little Mooser!" Luke retorted. "I wanna help you guys catch whoever's messing with our camp."

"Me too." Trudy added in as she stood up and put her hood down to show her purple hair and even actually smiled.

"Same here." Darla said.

"What about you then, little lady?" Burt then asked Amber. "You're a Big Mooser, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, but my best friend is a Little Mooser, so I'm gonna be one too." Amber put her arm around Darla with a smile.

"Aw! Thanks, Amber." Darla smiled.

"Of course." Amber smiled back.

"We gotta find out more about this city that's under Big Moose Lake." Patch said.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked the kids.

"Yep," Trudy smiled back as she straightened out her hair. "I wanna help solve the mystery."

'I know I do." Amber agreed.

"Oh, you're all nuts!" Deacon threw off his hat. "You hear me? Nuts!" he then breathed through his inhaler before storming off. "I'm outta here!"

"Somebody's stubborn about adventure..." Goku commented.

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

"I better give him a lift up to Big Moose," Jessica spoke up as she started to follow Deacon. "I have to get the jeep back anyway."

"Have a safe drive back." Mo said.

"Thank you." Jessica nodded to her as she went to catch up with Deacon.

Fred looked thoughtful. "It still feels like we're missing a piece of the puzzle."

"What we need is an expert on this area." Daphne suggested.

"I know just the person." Velma smiled once she had an idea.

"Who do you have in mind, Velma?" Mo asked.

"Come on, let's go to 'Camp City', get in the van." Velma told the others as she suggested to get into the Mystery Machine to make a stop for the night to see who she had in mind.

"Me and Atticus will meet you there." Goku said.

"Alright, let's get going then." Velma said as she and the others got into the Mystery Machine.

"Come on, let's go on my motor bike." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry's face turned pale and she gulped while nervously squeezing her eyes shut.

"Drell, I think she'd rather prefer the Mystery Machine." Atticus said.

"PLEASE!" Cherry begged Mystery Inc, she was even on her knees.

"Whoa! Like, you must really not want to be in the same vehicle as him." Shaggy said.

"I don't wanna be anywhere alone with him..." Cherry looked back anxiously.

"Okay, okay, you can come with us." Daphne said.

"Thank you..." Cherry looked relieved.

Drell shrugged. "Guess I'll just hang out here then."

"We still have plenty of room in the Mystery Machine." Fred said.

"Eh, you go on without me," Drell insisted. "I might as well hang out here if I'm not really gonna do anything."

The others then shrugged and nodded to him as they went into the Mystery Machine.

Drell then smiled to Atticus and Goku. "So, you kids getting along okay?"

"Yes, we're doing just fine and we're about to take off to the skies to meet them at Camp City." Atticus said.

"Guess I'll curl up for the night with a good book..." Drell replied.

"Or you could just go into my cabin and do some exercises." Goku said.

"Are you saying I'm not the warlock I used to be?" Drell crossed his arms. "I'll have you know, I was voted as the Netherworld's Sexiest Warlock Alive for three centuries in a row!"

"Dare I ask who the judges were?" Cherry moaned.

"Yeah, who were the judges?" Atticus asked.

"None of your business..." Drell scoffed.

"Okay, okay, just wanted to know." Atticus said.

"Whoever did, sorry, ladies, I'm officially off the market." Drell took off his glasses and gave a rather lustful wink with a sultry smile to look sexy.

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"I think my brain just lost its lunch." Cherry sounded revolted.

"You and me both." Colette added.

The others were then leaving. Drell sighed as he conjured up a hammock by the lantern and read a book as he was all alone.

'He's all alone...' Sombra's voice told Cherry. 

"I shouldn't bother him..." Cherry replied.

Atticus and Goku both took off flying into the sky as they flew to Camp City where Goku would also see how Atticus's landing was doing. Cherry watched them go as she nervously watched Drell lounging in the hammock. 

"Cherry, I know you're still there, I can smell your fear." Drell mumbled.

'You are becoming useless to me.' Sombra's voice said.

"No, I can do it, really!" Cherry shivered. 

'Then do something...' Sombra sounded impatient.

"Umm..." Cherry covered her eyes as she tried to think of something. 

'Oh, never mind, just go wait at the dam.' Sombra's voice told her.

Cherry sighed and walked off.

"Oh, Clementine, I have difficulties with my own life too..." Drell chuckled as he read his book. 

Atticus and Goku continued to fly in the air.

"Race ya there!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, you are so on!" Goku laughed. 

"Eat my dust, old man!" Atticus laughed back before flying off faster.

"Oh, that's it!" Goku laughed as he picked up the pace to go after Atticus and outwit him in the speed department. 

And where to his surprise, Atticus was able to keep up with his speed and which worried him about the Wiccan slowing down.

"This is awesome!" Atticus cheered and laughed. 

"Atticus! You know how to slow down when you are descending back to the ground, right?!" Goku called out.

"Uh-Oh." Atticus said.

"I'll teach you!" Goku told him.

"HELP!" Atticus yelped. 

"Okay, all you have to do is reduce your speed!" Goku told him. "As in, you have to slow down!"

"How do I do that?!" Atticus asked. "I don't have brakes, you know!" 

"Just concentrate on slowing down!" Goku told him.

"Okay!" Atticus replied back before starting to concentrate on himself, thinking of slowing down so he wouldn't crash.

"Oh, I hope he does it right..." Goku said to himself.

And where his hopes were right as Atticus started to slow down as he descended down to the ground as they finally made it to Camp City.

"Nice landing, Atticus." Fred smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he opened his eyes and saw that he made himself land safely. 

"That was perfect." Goku smiled.

Atticus smiled back. 

'Come on, let's get inside." Velma told them as she was about to with the others who rode in the Mystery Machine with her. 

"Time to get some answers." Goku said.

"You kids did the right thing coming to me," an elder man's voice told the group as they came inside the store. "I know just about everything there is to know about this area." 

"What can you tell us about a city at the bottom of Big Moose Lake?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, you mean Moose Creek," the man replied with a small smile as he was looking for a file from his cabinet. "It used to be an old mining town, but years ago, they moved everybody out there and dammed the creek and created Big Moose Lake. Of course, that's only part of the story..." 

"What's the rest of the story?" Mo asked.

The man found the file and set it open and down on a table to show them pictures and information. "Moose Creek was home to a notorious gangster named Ricky LaRue."

"Gangsters now?" Atticus groaned slightly. 

"Oh, great, just what we need." Patch also groaned.

"After pulling the biggest bank heist of his life, the cops were hot on Ricky's trail," the old man continued. "So, the legend goes, he stashed his loot somewhere in Moose Creek. They locked LaRue up and threw away the key. And not long after, the dam was built, flooding the town of Moose Creek." 

"Then that means LaRue drowned with the town." Colette said.

Goodness..." Patch put a paw to his muzzle. 

"Let me see..." the old man took a look through the file. 

'I wonder who his partner was.' Mo thought to herself.

"Do you mind if we borrow this?" Velma asked.

"Be my guest." the old man allowed as he kept searching. "But if you kids happen to find LaRue's loot, don't be afraid to spend a little of that scratch over at Camp City, ya hear? Hmm... Can't get anything on a partner, but that he shared information with a cell-mate of his named Boretti, that's all I can find, sorry, young man." 

"It's okay." Atticus said.

"Let's just go with what we have." Velma suggested.

"I agree." Patch said.

With that, they all returned to the van and drove off with the information that they had.

Cherry looked very drowsy as she was by the dam and looked like she was about to fall asleep. 

"Wake up!" Boretti told her.

"Gah, sorry, Mom, I love you!" Cherry suddenly woke up. 

"Stay awake." Boretti said.

Okay..." Cherry mumbled. 

"Good." Boretti said.

Cherry sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh..." 

"Come on, you two." The Woodsman said.

Cherry fluttered her lips. The Woodsman soon came with the dynamite.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile...

"Aha, LaRue did have a partner!" Atticus said. "Listen to this, it says before he died, he told his cell-mate BabyFace Boretti the secret to fidning his hidden gold." 

"Baby Face?" Mo said confused.

"That's what they called him," Atticus said. "Anyways, when the dawn breaks on the summer solstice, the steeple will point the way."

"The summer solstice?" Velma replied. "That's today! Or it will be when the sun rises in a few hours." 

"But what did it mean when it said the steeple will point the way?" Colette asked.

"Hold on, get this," Daphne found a paper. "Two months ago, BabyFace Broetti escaped from jail."

"Like, one thing's for sure, man," Shaggy pointed the criminal out when he saw a snapshot of him. "This guy's too short to be the Woodsman or Fishman. He must have an accomplice."

"Or stilts." Scooby replied.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Patch said, showing them what he found on the map.

"What is it, Patch?" Colette took a look with him. 

"It's a map of Big Moose and Little Moose." Velma said.

"Right, if someone wanted to get the treasure, all they would have to do is blow up the dam." Patch concluded.

"The dynamite!" Daphne then realized.

"But if they blow up the dam all that water will flood our camp." Velma said.

"Not Little Moose!" Fred cried out in distress. "All of my beloved childhood memories will be underwater."

"They would have to make sure the entire camp is empty." Atticus said.

"We have to get back to camp," Mo suggested. "And fast!" 

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

They all rushed to the Mystery Machine and drove as quickly as they could back to Camp Little Moose while Atticus and Goku flew in the sky. 

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." Atticus prayed.

They came up to the front gate and saw that the camp was nearly in ruins.

"What happened?" Fred frowned at the display.

"Looks like the Woodsman had a field day while we were gone." Velma assumed.

"Drell, Cherry, are you here?!" Atticus called out. 

"Atticus?" Drell's voice asked.

Atticus looked around. "Drell?"

"Over here." Drell said, appearing with Luke, Trudy, Darla, and Amber.

"That old boy chopped up my camp faster than a beaver with a buzz saw." Burt frowned.

"I was so scared," Trudy pouted. "I thought he was gonna come find us."

"I'm sorry, guys," Luke walked over to Fred and Atticus. "If I was a real Little Mooser, I would have stopped him from destroying our camp."

"Luke, you are a real Little Mooser." Atticus assured him.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself," Fred added in. "Little Moose isn't about the cabins and the canoes and the campfires. The true spirit of Little Moose is in here." he then pointed to the boy's chest to indicate his heart. "And you've got it."

"I do?" Luke smiled.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded.

Fred then stood tall. "High in the mountains."

"Deep in the spruce." Luke added in with a confident smile.

"On the shore of the lake--" Burt joined in.

"It's Camp Little Moose." Trudy and Darla ran over with smiles as they participated.

"Little Moose, Little Moose, Little Moose." Everyone else joined in.

"Fred Jones: Counselor, mentor, hero." Fred smiled as he felt like this was a true dream come true now.

"Guys, I just thought of something," Colette spoke up. "If the Woodsman didn't find Burt, Luke, Trudy, Drell, Darla, and Amber, then he thinks the camp is empty."

"So?" Scooby looked to the cocker spaniel puppy, not understanding where she was going with this.

"If the camp is empty, then he thinks it's okay to--" Colette started to explain until suddenly, there were explosions heard from the dam.

"Quick, everyone, into the Mystery Machine!" Patch called out.

As the water started to rush and flood in, they all ran into the van. 

"Goodness..." Amber whispered as she watched from the back doors with Darla.

"Quick, drive!" Darla exclaimed.

Fred drove as quickly as he could, even ignoring the speed limit as the water was rushing. Darla squeezed her eyes shut as she was having flashbacks to when she and Max flooded the stage to get Danny and the other animals kicked out of Hollywood. Amber could see that Darla was having flashbacks and decided to place her hand on her best friend's shoulder to assure her that everything will be alright. Atticus and Goku flew off next to them. Darla winced slightly, but looked back to Amber who smiled comfortingly to her and she smiled back. Drell seemed to be having a panic attack with all the water however.

"Drell, you okay?" Mo asked.

"I-I-I don't like floods..." Drell admitted. "Just.. Nope...."

"I don't think anyone likes floods." Mo said.

"They make me nervous..." Drell said. "They remind me of when I was younger when the Titanic set sail."

"Wait, you were apart of the crew that was on the Titanic?" Velma asked, amazed.

"Oh, um, did I say that out loud?" Drell chuckled nervously since Mystery Inc didn't know he was a warlock.

"Yes, yes, you did." The Mystery Inc., Luke, Trudy, and Amber said.

"Uhh... Well..." Drell twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Were you in a reenactment?" Velma asked.

"Uh, yes!" Drell covered up with a smile. "I was only playing a part in a recreation... I mean, if I were in the actual Titanic, I'd be like hundreds of years old now, wouldn't I?" he then forced himself to laugh. "Silly gooses..."

"We'll have to find out later because the flood of water seems to be getting closer." Fred said as he was with them in the back, looking out the back-doors.

"Wait, Fred, if you're here, then who's driving?" Colette asked before seeing her boyfriend at the steering wheel.

"Hold onto your butts!" Patch told the others as he took the wheel.

"Patch, you can drive?" Amber asked, surprised at the puppy.

"Yeah, I learned how to drive by watching Jessica do it during my adventure in London and also while Atticus would drive his car." Patch explained while driving as fast as he could so they wouldn't get hit by the flood of water.

"Oh, you better know what you're doing, Spot..." Drell pulled on his hair anxiously.

"Don't worry, I do know what I'm doing." Patch said.

"Guys! You're running out of road!" Atticus informed them from outside the Mystery Machine.

"What?!" Patch called, then rolled down the window. "What?"

"You're running out of road!" Atticus repeated, sounding scared and worried for them.

"What?! Oh, no..." Patch said before smiling nervously to the others. "Okay, everyone, don't panic, but apparently we're running out of road."

Drell looked to the others. "We're running out of road..." he then laughed slightly before cracking up. "We're running out of road..."

The others then forced themselves and nervously laughed with him. Drell then let out a bloody murder scream.

"Wait, look, I think I see something we can use to make sure we don't sink." Colette said while pointing to something floating.

"It's by the docks!" Patch saw as well as he drove them.

"Oh, please, let it hold." Drell prayed.

"Like, now we're running out of dock!" Shaggy yelped.

Patch kept driving anyway as he drove the Mystery Machine off the docks and right onto a boat. The flooding water came over to the dock water and they were swerving and flowing. And where they even started to surf the flooded water as it was now a wave.

"Hold on, everybody!" Patch called as he tried to keep himself calm.

"Like, you don't have to tell us twice!" Shaggy told him.

The van was now flying briefly and crashed against the cliff when the water splashed them over. Patch did his best to drive the van up the cliff end and made it as he accelerated up the cliff and the water continued to flood through the campground.

"Are we alive?" Drell asked scared.

"Yes, we're alive." Colette smiled once Patch drove them to safe and dry ground.

"Ratch, rhat ras ramazing." Scooby smiled to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Thanks." Patch smiled.

"Wow, Patch, I didn't know you could do that." Luke smiled.

"Look!" Velma pointed out the windshield to see the disaster area. "Big Moose Lake is almost completely gone."

"Which means it's going to be dry enough for us all to go in." Colette said.

"Like, presto," Shaggy said once the water was drained. "Instant town, just subtract water."

"Well then, let's go," Atticus said, floating beside the vehicle. "Me and Goku will wait for you all there."

Luke led the way down by skidding alongside downward as Atticus and Goku waited. Drell stepped back, then took out his wand and teleported himself to lower ground before everyone else. And where the only way Atticus and Goku got to the no longer underwater town before the others was by flying there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Drell, have you seen Cherry anywhere?" Atticus asked the warlock in worry. "I hope she didn't drown."

"I haven't seen her since the kids went to sleep..." Drell shrugged.

"Well, wherever she is, let's hope she's alright." Goku said.

"I hope so..." Atticus sounded a little sad.

"You really care about her..." Drell sounded touched.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." Atticus said.

"That's why you two were together..." Drell pressed his fingertips together. "And you will be in the near future, even after you and Mo get married... Whoops!" he then cupped his mouth as he realized he just revealed that.

"Wait, what?!" Atticus asked in surprise.

"Nothing!" Drell waved his hands nervously.

"I-I'm going to marry Mo in the future?" Atticus smiled before fainting with a smile.

"Oh, great, a fainter..." Drell mumbled.

Goku threw Atticus over his shoulder and they walked along, trying to get what they were told about the boy's future and looking around the flooded remains.

"This is so cool." Trudy smiled excitedly.

Daphne suddenly stopped in disgust and misfortune. "Well, these shoes are ruined." she then shook her foot as it was covered in soaking mud.

"Don't worry, Daphne, I'll be sure to use magic to clean them." Patch said.

"I hope so, these weren't cheap." Daphne slightly huffed and put her nose in the air like a snooty snob.

Colette, Amber, and Darla looked inside one store to see that it was so flooded on the inside that there was a school of fish swimming around.

"Wow." Colette said.

"See anyone you know?" Amber smirked playfully to Darla as they saw the sea creatures.

"Nope." Darla smirked playfully back.

Amber giggled as they then continued on.

"Gang, look," Fred pointed ahead as he remembered something they were told about LaRue's gold. "The steeple."

"'As dawn breaks on the summer solstice, the steeple will point the way'." Velma recited as she also remembered.

"So, what do we do now?" Colette asked.

Fred turned slightly. "Someone's coming."

They all then took that as cue to hide away so they wouldn't get busted by whoever was coming.

As they hid away, Fred narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto the stranger. "Gotcha!"

"Uh, Fred?" Drell spoke up.

Fred looked up to see he had snagged the familiar female Big Moose camp counselor.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." Jessica smiled down to him.

"You can let go of her now." Goku smirked.

"Oh, uh, right." Fred stood up nervously while Daphne seemed to scowl.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would be back at your camp." Drell said.

"After the dam blew, I saw Deacon and Cherry heading this way, so, I followed them." Jessica shrugged with a smile.

"Deacon and Cherry?" Velma asked. "Deacon's afraid of his own shadow and Cherry hates getting involved unless Atticus talks her into it, why would they come down to Moose Creek?"

Patch and Scooby then felt like someone was behind them. When the two dogs looked over, they saw in horror that the Woodsman was right there. Scooby crawled with a nervous smile, then tugged on his best friend's shirt.

"Not now, Scoob." Shaggy waved him off.

Patch then grabbed Shaggy's face and pulled him over to who the two dogs saw. Shaggy then moved his legs to get running for his life and where Scooby followed after him. The Woodsman laughed darkly as he started his reign of terror.

"I suggest that we RUN!" Darla exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Colette yelped.

They all ran for their lives.

"Quick, we have to wake Atticus up!" Drell told Goku.

"How?" Goku asked since he didn't know Atticus as well as the others did.

"Atticus, Mo is in danger and is about to be killed." Drell whispered to the unconscious Wiccan boy.

Atticus's eyes flashed open as he jumped up and got into a fighting stance as he looked around.

"Looks like he loves her so much it woke him up." Goku smiled.

"I knew it'd work." Drell agreed.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Don't worry, Mo's fine, but the Woodsman is back." Drell told him.

"Leave him to me." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves. 

"Whenever he rolls up his sleeves, you can already tell he means business." Drell smiled.

"Oh, no doubt." Goku agreed.

Atticus then went after the Woodsman to stop him from causing any harm to anyone.

"Guys," Deacon poked out from one building and gestured for them to come with him. "In here!"

The others were curious where he came from, but they didn't hesitate to go with him while Atticus would throw off the Woodsman. Unfortunately, they were led right into a trap as they were now in a cell. Deacon shut the door after them.

"We're locked in!" Shaggy yelped.

"Deacon, what are you doing?" Daphne asked as she felt appalled by the boy's gesture.

"The name ain't Deacon, toots," the boy replied before revealing his true self to them like he had done with Cherry. "It's BabyFace Boretti."

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Colette said.

"Neither did I." Velma added in agreement.

Meanwhile, the Woodsman was continuing to chase the others while Atticus kept going after him.

"You leave my friends alone!" Atticus glared at the villain.

This caused the Woodsman to stop and turn around to him and decided to go after him instead. Atticus snarled as he didn't show any fear. The Woodsman then ran toward him as the others went into the builiding they were close to and hid in there for now. Atticus ran straight towards the Woodsman, not afraid of this guy. The Woodsman reared his axe up, not caring if this was a young boy. The moment his axe hit Atticus, it broke off with a dent just like last time.

"Did you not learn?" Atticus smirked.

This caused the Woodsman to actually gulp before getting grabbed and lifted up by Atticus. Fred, Luke, and Jessica were running up the stairs while Atticus handled the Woodsman. Atticus brought the Woodsman right over to a lamp post after using magic to make it good as new so he could use it to tie up the Woodsman, stopping him from going anywhere. Cherry came from a corner as she spotted Atticus. And where she saw him tie up the Woodsman with a lamp post.

'Looks like this plan is going down the drain, so that means I no longer need to continue to control your body.' Sombra's voice said.

"Where are you--" Cherry asked before she suddenly looked rather weak and dreary. "Doing...?" she then flopped forward and fell flat on the ground.

"Cherry!" Atticus said out of worry before running off to her after finishing tying up the Woodsman.

Cherry lowly moaned and looked up to see him. "Atticus..." she whispered.

"Cherry, I'm so glad you're alright." Atticus smiled as he hugged his best friend.

Cherry gently patted his back as she lightly breathed.

"Where were you?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you know, just here and there..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, at least you're okay." Atticus smiled.

"Heh... Yeah..." Cherry put her hands in her pockets.

"Anyways, I think it's time we unmask this guy." Atticus said, referring to the tied up Woodsman.

The sun was slowly starting to come up.

"It's dawn..." Cherry observed.

"You're right," Atticus said. "And the sun is about shine at the steeple."

"Uh, let's go find the others..." Cherry sounded urgent. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead..." Cherry rubbed her arm.

Atticus went off to do so.

Cherry sighed. "What am I doing with my life?" She seemed to now only talk to herself as she couldn't seem to hear Sombra's voice anymore. The perky goth bowed her head as she felt dark and empty on the inside.

"I don't hear anything." Patch said as he listened, wondering if they were safe.

"Can't you like bend the bars or something?" Colette asked.

"Oh, right." Patch smiled sheepishly before bending the bars which caused them to break because of the years went by since underwater.

"Jailbreak, cool." Shaggy chuckled.

"Um...." Boretti said nervously before running off.

Atticus rushed off, then saw the others come together. "I got the Woodsman."

"That's great!" Patch smiled.

"Where is he then, Atticus?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"Tied up on a lamp post." Atticus said.

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, he's right--" Atticus turned then saw the Woodsman somehow disappeared. "You gotta be kiding me!"

"That's weird." Patch said.

"The sun is coming up!" Daphne pointed.

The sun came up and it seemed to make one thing explode and show a shining glow in the distance to where the steeple was. Fred, Luke, and Jessica came out, seeing where the light was pointing, as did Cherry.

"Look, the steeple is pointing the way." Trudy told the others.

They then walked over and came to a very bright and blinding glimmer.

"The treasure must be right here!" Velma concluded.

"Allow me." Patch said.

The others stood back as the puppy started to dig like many dogs did.

"Found it!" Patch called after a little while.

"Great." Atticus smiled before getting into the hole so he could use his strength to get the treasure out.

Burt and Fred helped Atticus out once he recovered the chest with ease. Once they set it on the ground after getting it out of the hole, they opened it. They saw hundreds of dollars with a few gold bars.

"It's the treasure of Ricky LaRue!" Daphne told the others once she saw what was inside.

"Wahoo!" Colette smiled.

"I wouldn't celebrate for long..." Patch said as he slowly turned around

The Fishman hissed as it was right behind them and about to attack them. 

"Back off!" Atticus glared at the Fishman.

Scooby bit on the Fishman's tail right as he was about to go after Daphne who had fallen in the mud. The Fishman then flipped him off his tail and sent the Great Dane crashing against a building wall. 

"Hey! Hands off my BDFF!" Patch growled.

"BDFF?" the others asked. 

"Best Dog Friend Forever." Patch said, making it obvious.

"Oh..." the others replied then, now understanding.

"Hey, fish face!" Shaggy called.

The Fishman snarled as he looked to him then.

"Like, back away from my buddy!" Shaggy glared before striking the Fishman with the wooden plank in his hands. 

"Um, Shaggy, I think you better leave the Fishman to Atticus and Patch." Mo said.

"Yeah, that was cool and all, but I think they have a better chance than you do." Darla agreed with a small nervous shrug of her shoulders.

The Fishman then bit down on her collar and started to shake her around violently. 

Atticus gasped and narrowed his eyes firmly as he lunged after the Fishman. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" 

This caused the Fishman to let go of Darla as Atticus and Patch charged at him and where he was now being pushed into a wall. Darla fell on her arm and grunted and winced.

"Darla!" Amber yelped and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Darla said before stretching the arm she fell on and yelped out in pain. "AUGH!"

"Oh, I think you broke your arm..." Amber cringed. 

"Let me heal it." Drell said before coming over to Darla.

"You can do that?" Darla asked the warlock as her arm looked dead now as it limped over her body. 

"Yes, I can." Drell nodded.

Amber carefully held out her best friend's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww!!!" Darla yelped as her arm was held out, but soon, the pain instantly went away. "Ah... Thank you, Mr. Drell." 

"You're welcome," Drell smiled before whispering into her ear. "Sailor Moon."

Darla looked astonished that he had known about that and he merely smiled with a wink to her.

Cherry appeared to be hiding again.

"Why are you hiding?" Goku asked.

"GAH!" Cherry flinched and yelped, shivering.

"You okay?" Goku asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Cherry folded her arms and tried to look laid back.

"Anyway, Atticus and Patch have caught the Fishman and are now about to unmask him." Goku said.

"Great..." Cherry shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Goku took her with the others to see this up close.

Atticus removed the Fishman's mask to show the Woodsman. 

"The Woodsman?" Daphne asked in confusion.

Velma removed the Woodsman mask to show a true human's face.

"Ranger Knudsen?" Burt asked in surprise.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"He was the Woodsman and the Fishman?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, as well as the Banshee that Patch told me about." Atticus said.

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you, kid?" Knudsen smirked darkly to Atticus.

"Yes, yes, I do and I also know that it wasn't only your plan." Atticus said.

"Like, Atticus is right, not just your plan, but their plan." Shaggy replied as he pointed sharply to BabyFace as he lugged the treasure chest.

"Ri rot rim." Scooby offered to stop the bad guy disguised as a summer camper.

"He's all yours." Patch said.

Scooby nodded to Patch, then charged and lunged out for BabyFace. 

"Get this dog off of me!" BabyFace grunted once he was stuck onto the ground with Scooby pinning him down.

"I don't think so." Atticus smirked.

Cherry hid in a corner and took out her cell phone once she finally had reception and decided to call the police. After a few rings, she finally got an answer. 

'911, what's your emergency?'


	20. Chapter 20

After a little while, the police showed up to take away Ranger Knudsen and BabyFace Boretti.

"Okay, would someone mind telling me of what the heck just happened?" Colette asked.

"What's wrong, Collie?" Patch asked.

"She probably wants an explanation." Boretti said.

"Shut it," Patch growled at him, then looked back to his girlfriend. "What's confusing you?"

"Actually, he's right, I do need an explanation, you know, the reveal about how they almost pulled it off." Colette said.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Patch nodded. "You see, after BabyFace broke out of prison, he teamed up with Ranger Knudsen to find LaRue's treasure. Knudsen wore the Fishman costume as cover to search the lake for the lost town using the stolen sonar equipment. And he used the Woodsman costume to scare everyone away from Camp Little Moose."

"But then how did he make the Specter fly?" Colette asked.

"That's easy, that would be zip line." Atticus smiled.

"That also explains why Deacon wanted us to leave so badly," Mo said. "He wasn't afraid of the Woodsman, he needed us gone so they could blow up the dam."

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"But when we found that RV, they realized we were getting close," Velma remarked. "So Knudsen brought the Specter to life to try to try to scare us off for good."

"And that's where he had to use the zip line to make it look like he really was flying." Atticus said.

"We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids." BabyFace scowled at the group as the officers slammed handcuffs on him.

"Ahem!" Colette glared.

"And filthy mutts..." BabyFace scoffed.

"Mutts?!" Colette growled.

"You heard me!" BabyFace glared. "What're you gonna do about it, bite me?"

"Patch, he called us mutts." Colette pouted.

"I heard him..." Patch looked rather menacing as he stalked over to the bad bald guy. "You take that BACK!"

"Make me!" Babyface glared.

Patch snarled and pounced on top of BabyFace violently. Atticus and Mo stood by, not getting in Patch's way. The officers even allowed the puppy to handle him.

"I'll show you a filthy mutt!" Patch snapped as he attacked BabyFace.

"Someone stop this crazy mutt!" Babyface exclaimed.

Cherry poked her head out, then looked up nervously. "Heh... No hard feelings about trying to destroy you?"

"Hmm..." Drell hummed.

"Please spare me, I'll do anything..." Cherry begged.

"I forgive you." Drell said.

"Phew!" Cherry sounded relieved.

"Well, this sure was an interesting few days." Darla said.

"You can say that again." Trudy agreed.

After the two criminals were taken away, the camp counselors had quite the predicament now.

"I gotta say, this was quite an interesting experience." Goku smiled to Atticus.

"Yes, yes, it was." Atticus nodded with a smile.

"Glad I got to share it with you." Goku smiled to him.

"Same here, Sensei." Atticus smiled before bowing to him.

Goku chuckled.

Fred was talking with Jessica, she thanked him for saving her life again while he tried to tell her that they couldn't be in a relationship because of how different they were. This caused for Atticus and Patch to go face palm/face paw.

"Smooth," Daphne smirked to Fred. "Real smooth."

"Yeah." Mo also smirked.

"Okay, I'm bored now, you can take him away, boys." Patch said to the cops.

The cops did so.

Knudsen looked to the brainy girl of Mystery Inc. "Wait for me?"

"In your dreams, Knudsen." Velma glared to him.

The cops then drove off with their prisoners to put them in their new homes: Behind bars.

"You're in love with Shaggy, aren't you?" Colette whispered to Velma.

"Huh?" Velma looked down to the cocker spaniel puppy. "W-What'ya mean?"

"I knew it!" Colette smiled.

Velma smiled bashfully. Colette giggled in victory.

"What are we gonna do?" Burt sighed. "I got a lake with no camp and you got a camp with no lake." he then said to Jessica.

"Why not combine both camps together and have the camp here?" Darla suggested.

"Like, Darla, that's perfect!" Shaggy agreed.

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled brightly as she suggested that and everybody agreed with that.

The two camps then became one and it was now known as 'Camp Little Big Moose'.

"Now this is a camp." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, this is amazing." Amber agreed as it was nightfall and the campers were zip-lining all around, having the greatest summer of their lives.

"Let's get inside." Patch smiled.

With that, they went inside as they enjoyed their conjoined campsite.

"This is great, Amber," Darla smiled to her best friend. "We're finally together!"

"Yep." Amber smiled.

Darla and Amber then shared a hug. Patch smiled, very touched by the bond between the two little girls.

"You know, Atticus, if you continue your exercises and weight-lifting, you could one day face He-Man." Drell said, not giving away any spoilers.

"I've been hoping for something like that." Atticus agreed.

"Wait, you know him?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I watch his TV Show/cartoon. Wait, are you saying he's real too?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Heh... Well, yeah," Drell replied. "Old friend of mine actually, next to his sister, of course."

"Please promise me that you will get me to meet him and everyone on Eternia, along with his sister and his parents and Cringer who becomes Battle Cat please." Atticus begged.

"Aww, how can I say no to that face?" Drell cooed to Atticus.

"Oh, thank you, Drell!" Atticus smiled as he hugged him, unintentionally using all his strength.

"Gah... Too much..." Drell groaned slightly. "Yeha, that really hurts... Oooohhh!!! Skippy's gonna pay for my chiropractor bill."

"Oops, sorry." Atticus smiled sheepishly, letting him go.

Drell looked rather weary. Cherry laughed at his pain. Drell stomped his foot on top of her with a smirk to make her stop.

"So, when can I meet them?" Atticus smiled.

"I'll book you an appointment." Drell replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"No problem." Drell said.

"And get off of my best friend, please." Atticus said.

Drell moved his foot.

"I hear colors..." Cherry mumbled weakly.

"I don't think that's normal." Goku said.

Drell picked up Cherry and stretched her all around. Cherry yelped in agonizing pain. Drell then flopped Cherry over a clothesline and beat her with a racket.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Cherry grunted.

Drell then grabbed her again and pressed her through a clothes wringer. Cherry grunted, but soon, she was standing straight and looked normal again.

"You okay now?" Atticus asked.

"Surprisingly yes..." Cherry said.

"Good." Drell said.

"What did you do to me?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I just used your abuse for good measure..." Drell patted her on the head. 

Cherry winced at him touching her. 

"What, you don't like being touched?" Drell started to poke her just to annoy her.

"Stop that!" Cherry groaned.

"Okay, okay." Drell laughed.

Cherry growled. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I torture you and also Atticus keeps me in line from having to hurt you severely." Drell said.

"You make it sound like that's the highlight of your day..." Cherry glared.

"Because it is." Drell said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Why Hilda chose to marry you, I'll never know."

"It's called love." Drell said.

"Your body big enough for that?" Cherry smirked.

Drell pounded her on the head.

Cherry looked dizzy before passing out. "Are we there yet...?"

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"She deserved it." Drell shrugged.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

It was nearly time for bed as Darla was on the phone and telling her parents all about the wonderful time she had at camp and was hoping to come again maybe next year.

'We'll see what we can do.' Emily said.

'So glad that you enjoyed it so much though.' Patrick added in.

"Yeah, it was a really great experience," Darla smiled as she looked back to Amber. "I've found my old friends and made some new ones along the way."

'That's great.' Patrick smiled.

Amber hugged Darla from behind. "Come on, let's go zip lining before bed."

"I gotta go," Darla told her parents. "Amber and I are gonna go zip lining."

'ZIP LINING?!' Patrick and Emily asked in surprise.

"Yep." Darla smiled.

"It's fun~" Amber smirked.

'Okay, just be careful, you two.' Emily said.

"We will." Darla and Amber both promised.

After that, Darla hung up and the two of them ran off to go zip lining.

"She's grown up so fast..." Emily sighed happily.

"Her parents would be proud." Patrick agreed.

Emily nodded with a few tears slipping out.

"Oh, dear, please don't cry." Patrick cooed to his wife.

"I'm sorry..." Emily sniffled.

Patrick hugged Emily gently. "What's wrong, dear?"

"It's just that it's still so sad of how her parents died." Emily frowned.

"Oh... I know..." Patrick said softly. "It's okay, Emily..."

"I just wish we could've done something..." Emily wiped her eyes. "I know Darla loves us like her very own parents, but I know that we really aren't."

"There's nothing we can do except raise her like she's our own like we've been doing." Patrick said.

"I suppose so..." Emily said. 

"No tears now..." Patrick comforted. "No one wants to see you sad."

"Okay." Emily said.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Patrick offered.

"Okay..." Emily sighed.

Patrick then went to the kitchen to do it for her while she was in an emotional state.

Meanwhile back at camp...

"I gotta tell you, Amber, zip lining is something I never thought I'd see myself doing." Darla said to her best friend.

"It sure is a shock," Amber had to agree. "I'm glad you decided to come to summer camp though, my dad always said that camping builds character."

"It sure seems like it." Darla smiled.

Amber nodded.

"Okay, here I go." Darla was ready to 'fly' now.

After a few seconds, Darla and Amber jumped off and both zip lined. The girls cheered and laughed as they zip lined together.

"I'm so happy for her." Atticus smiled.

"So am I." Mo had to agree.

"Why don't you two go somewhere alone?" Patch asked.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Mo folded her arms with a smirk.

"You two deserve sometime alone." Colette said.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead," Patch suggested. "Take a walk, share poetry, enjoy the scenery..."

"Do what you would usually do alone." Colette said.

"Go on..." Patch urged.

Atticus and Mo laughed and went off on their own as the puppies advised. The two of them went to Atticus's cabin to have sometime alone together. Patch and Colette then smiled in victory.

"Atticus is busy..." Drell said to Cherry. "Can I see you alone?"

"Atticus!" Cherry cried out.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you make my life into a living nightmare, excuse my reflex!" Cherry folded her arms at him.

"Would you just come with me?" Drell groaned.

"Fine.." Cherry groaned herself.

Drell took her into a cabin so they could be alone.

Drell hummed as he examined Cherry and opened her mouth. "You have fangs."

Cherry closed her mouth then. "Forte bit me."

"I know." Drell said.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

Drell then sat her down and took out a tiny hammer and hit her kneecaps. Cherry then accidentally kicked him between his legs. Drell winced at that and glared.

"I am so sorry!" Cherry yelped.

"It's okay, I get it, reflexes." Drell said with a groan.

Cherry bit her lip slightly.

Drell then took out a stethoscope and checked her heart rate and heard it beating very quickly. "Will you relax?!"

"I can't help it, you make me nervous." Cherry admitted.

"Just stay calm, I'm not going to hurt you at all." Drell said.

Cherry sighed. Drell then patched up a patch around her arm and started to check her blood presure. Cherry grunted and winced, she hated this about doctor visits.

"This won't take long." Drell said.

"If I wanted a doctor's appointment, I would've--" Cherry mumbled.

"Say 'aaah'." Drell shoved a tongue depressor in her mouth.

"Aaahhh..." Cherry groaned.

Drell continued to do a few more tests.

"What's this all about?" Cherry asked.

"Just wanna see how strong you've become since I've recruited you..." Drell checked her X-Rays. "As you know, as a vampire now, you are immune to illnesses and natural death unless someone murders you."

"Right..." Cherry nodded.

"And where I just wanna make sure you are feeling alright." Drell said.

"I feel fine!" Cherry glanced at him.

Drell then put a device into her ear. "Uh-huh... Uh-huh..."

Cherry sighed. "This is disturbing."

"Don't worry, it's almost over." Drell said.

"It better be..." Cherry said.

Drell opened her mouth and took out a swab of spit onto a Q-tip and placed it into a plastic bag and sealed it shut. "Alright, you're free to go for now."

Cherry shrugged and walked off.

"Alright, now time to see if my theory is correct." Drell whispered to himself.

Skippy suddenly teleported to his side with his arms behind his back and he awaited Drell's commands as always.

"Ah, good, you're here, I might need your help." Drell said.

Skippy rolled his eyes. What else was new?

"I need, um, what's that thing that helps mortals see DNA samples?" Drell asked.

Skippy sighed as he took Drell's hand and teleported with him.

Skippy then walked with the sample and sat in a stool with a microscope as he examined the sample.

"Ohh, yeah, a microscope." Drell said, hitting himself on the forehead.

Skippy rolled his eyes.

Drell looked to his side to take a look with him. "Alright, now time to see the DNA results." he then said.

Skippy smiled as he carefully took out the sample.

"Move over!" Drell shoved him to take a look for himself. "Huh... That's odd... It says here that Cherry has alien blood."

This caused Skippy to become confused as well since he didn't know about this either.

"That can't be right..." Drell said. "You screwed it up! Cherry was born to a human family, there's no way she could possibly be an alien! ....Couldn't she?"

Skippy merely shrugged.

"Quick, search her records." Drell said.

Skippy saluted and zipped off.

"How can this be...?" Drell hummed to himself.

Skippy began to look through all the records until he finally found what he was looking for. Drell yawned as he waited. Skippy panted as he came back over.

"What took you so long?!" Drell swiped the records.

Skippy glared at him since there were so many records to look through. Drell then hit Skippy on the head with the record as he took a look at Cherry's records. Skippy glared again, but kept his distance so Drell wouldn't hit him again.

"It says here that Cherry is the long-lost princess of a hidden galaxy in the solar system," Drell read as he reached out, grabbed Skippy by his collar and forced the smaller man into his arm which unintentionally suffocated the poor small man. "She was born, but then a war broke out and her father's servants placed her inside a chamber to transport her somewhere else for safety and that place was Earth. She then ended up into the Butler residence and the family never suspected anything strange as the baby was accidentally beamed inside the woman and she believed she was pregnant and nine months later, Cherry was brought into the world and was reborn as a human until her grandmother disappeared with Delilah Fudo and eventually, Cherry would be abandoned into the orphanage with Atticus Fudo."

Skippy nodded, suffocating.

"Interesting, very interesting..." Drell said.

Skippy started to choke and suffer.

"Skippy, don't get choked up, you barely know the girl." Drell continued to read.

Skippy started to pull on Drell's shirt, hopefully to get his attention.

"Skippy, what now?" Drell sighed, then saw him choking. "Oh, man!"

Skippy got free and gasped for air.

"Skippy, if you were suffocating, why didn't you say anything?" Drell asked.

Skippy glared with a low growl as he shook his fists at his so-called friend.

"Oh, that's right, you can't speak." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Skippy folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry about that." Drell said.

Skippy looked in disbelief.

"Come on, who's my buddy?" Drell nudged him. "Who's my special little buddy? Huh?"

Skippy shook his head as he kept looking away.

"Skippy?~" Drell leaned in with a smirk.

Skippy tried to resist, but after a while, he gave in and pointed to himself.

"That's right, that's right!" Drell smiled to him.

Skippy gave in and smiled back, hugging the bigger warlock.

"That's the Skippy I know and love." Drell smiled, hugging him back.

Skippy smiled.

Drell then set him down. "Sorry for almost killing you... Again."

Skippy simply shrugged, telling him that it was okay. Drell put his arm around Skippy. Skippy smiled back and took out a flower.

"Ah, thanks, man." Drell took it and ate the petals off.

Skippy put his hands to his mouth in alarm.

"That was delicious." Drell said.

Skippy sighed as he should've expected this.

Drell wiped his mouth with a smile. "Man, I can't wait for you to cook dinner for me again."

Skippy rolled his eyes as he also should have seen this coming. Drell patted him on the head. Skippy winced, but sighed with a small smile.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the summer went by faster than anyone ever thought it would. Before everyone knew it, the buses were coming to take everybody home.

"Okay, Darla, time to go home." Mo told the little girl.

"Aww...." Darla groaned that she had to leave camp now. "But I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay here!"

"But, Darla, what about your parents?" Mo asked. "And Jessica and Maisy?"

"Well, I guess I could go back for them..." Darla shrugged.

"Besides, we gotta get back to school." Amber also reminded her as she added in.

"Oh, right." Darla said.

Amber giggled, then hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too." Darla hugged her back.

"And home we go." Patch said.

"Come along then." Colette said.

"Finally..." Cherry sounded relieved.

"It sure has been a long summer." Drell said.

"Eight weeks can seem like a long time." Mo agreed.

Trudy and Luke came to Darla and hugged her.

"Oh, bye, guys, I'll miss you too." Darla smiled to her new friends. 

"We'll miss you too." Luke and Trudy said.

"You guys have my address." Darla nodded.

"We'll mail you." Luke promised. 

"And Email." Trudy added with a firm nod. 

"Great." Darla smiled.

"Come on, Darla, our bus is leaving!" Amber called.

Darla hugged Luke and Trudy one last time, then ran off to catch up with Amber to go back home. 

"This sure is going to be one summer we won't forget." Amber said.

"Next to Gravity Falls." Patch said.

"Don't get me started on that." Cherry replied. 

"Yeah, that is one summer that will never be topped." Atticus said.

"Thanks for letting me come along." Colette nuzzled against Patch. 

"I couldn't leave my girlfriend out of this." Patch nuzzled back.

"I think those two have become closer," Colette said as she looked to see Atticus and Mo holding hands and she knew humans did that when they liked each other. "She has that look Darling gets whenever Jim Dear comes home early." 

"That's called love." Patch smiled.

"So this is love~..." Colette sang with a giggle. 

"You have such a lovely singing voice." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled sheepishly. "Oh, thank you." 

Patch smiled back as he nuzzled up to her. Colette nuzzled back. Cherry, Mo, Atticus, Patch, and Colette got into the Mystery Machine as they were now on their way home as the campers were now in the bus. Once everyone was inside their vehicles, they took off back home while Goku and Drell went back home by the strong warlock teleporting Goku back where he came from and Drell to teleport back to the Spellman house, hoping Hilda was now calm.

"You okay, Zelly?" Hilda asked her sister.

"I think so..." Zelda said. "Let's have some ice cream for dinner."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Salem chuckled.

Drell conjured up a bouquet of flowers and hid it behind his back as he rang the doorbell. 

Hilda opened the door and saw the warlock down on one knee as he showed the roses to her. "Oh, Drell, how thoughtful." 

"He can come in." Zelda sighed with a smile.

"Come on in, dear." Hilda told Drell.

Drell stood up and walked behind her.

"Drelly, I'm so sorry about what happened, I guess I was just feeling Zelda's pain." Hilda said.

"What do you mean?" Drell asked.

"I can explain," Zelda spoke up. "We just finally settled a way about how Hilda can finally become a mother." 

"Say wha...?" Drell asked, surprised.

"Drell, I'm going to be what's called a surrogate mother," Zelda said to her brother-in-law. "And in six to nine months, you'll be a father." 

This caused Drell to smile and then faint, causing the house to shake.

"I guess the excitement was too much for him." Salem said.

"I better call Skippy." Hilda walked off. 

"I agree." Zelda said before using her magic to get Drell onto the couch.

Salem took a stretch as his back popped slightly from Drell's fall. "Ow, that really hurts!" he then winced. 

"You're fine." Zelda said.

In the Supernatural Realm...

Skippy was sitting in a lounge chair next to a fireplace as he had his pipe in his mouth and was reading a book. He then heard a ringing on his crystal ball and looked over to it.

"Drell fainted." Hilda informed. "Please come quickly."

Skippy sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Will you be here right away?" Hilda asked.

Skippy fluttered his lips as he put his book and pipe down and made his way to pick up Drell. 

"Thank you, Skippy." Hilda smiled.

Skippy rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh.

"Should I wake him?" Salem asked.

"Good luck with that." Zelda said as she held her stomach. 

"Why are you holding you stomach?" Salem asked.

"Um... Well..." Zelda stammered. "I ate something funny." 

"Hmm." Salem said before conjuring up a pregnancy test.

Zelda smiled nervously.

"I have a daughter, remember?" Salem smirked.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Salem shrugged.

"Alright, I'll take it." Zelda said.

Salem nodded. Zelda then went into the bathroom.

"Ugh... What happened?" Drell woke up. "Skippy? WHERE'S MY COOKIE?!" 

"You're not in your house yet." Salem said.

"Salem..." Drell glared to him with a dark smirk. 

Salem gulped and backed up nervously. "Please, have mercy, you already turned me into a cat!" 

"Drell, don't do anything to Salem." Hilda said.

"Hilda..." Drell smiled back to her.

Salem looked relieved.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I got mad...." Hilda wrapped her arms around his neck. 

They all then heard screaming in the bathroom.

"Zelly!" Hilda cried for her older sister. 

"I can't believe this!" Zelda smiled.

"Is it positive?" Hilda ran to Zelda's side. 

"I'm pregnant!" Zelda smiled.

Hilda and Zelda held each other and screamed happily in delight of the news. 

"I'm guessing I'll be getting another niece or nephew." Drell said.

"What?!" Salem had his paws in his ears. 

"Actually, Drell, this baby is going to be our son or daughter," Hilda informed her husband. "You see, I can't have children biologically anymore, so I asked Zelda to become our surrogate mother and when the child is born, we'll raise him/her on our own as parents." 

"Ohh, that makes sense." Salem said.

"So, I'm gonna be a dad?" Drell asked.

"Mm-hmm." Hilda and Zelda nodded.

Skippy teleported into the Spellman house. Drell then mumbled before fainting on top of Skippy. 

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Salem winced.

Skippy popped his head out and pouted sadly and painfully. 

"We are so sorry about that, Skippy." Zelda said.

"I got him." Salem grabbed onto Skippy's hands and pulled him out.

Skippy held his back, then reached into his pocket and took out a cookie which was reduced to crumbs. 

"Oh, my..." Salem said.

Drell woke back up. "Where's my cookie?"

Skippy smiled nervously and held out the crumbs.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Is that the best you can do?"

Skippy pouted and stared at his feet. 

"Drell." Hilda glared.

"I ask for something simple and you screw it up!" Drell continued to scold Skippy. "No vacation for a year!"

Skippy sniffled. 

"Drell!" Hilda glared.

"What?" Drell asked as Skippy started to cry. 

"Oh, Skippy, don't look so sad..." Drell soothed. "Maybe I can do something to cheer you up..." 

Skippy smiled.

"What do you want?" Drell asked.

Skippy stood on his tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

"NO WAY!" Drell jumped back. 

"What is it?" Salem asked.

"He wants to switch jobs for the day." Drell folded his arms. 

"Wait, what?" Salem asked.

"Don't make me say it again." Drell pouted.

"Okay, okay." Salem said.

"That sounds like an interesting experiment." Zelda agreed.

"Oh, yes, we should get Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch involved." Hilda nodded.

"Now wait just a second!" Drell protested. 

"Let's do it!" Salem smiled.

"But I promised Atticus I would schedule an appointment to Eternia!" Drell told them.

"Well, you're gonna have to reschedule." Hilda said.

"This is so not cool..." Drell grumbled. 

Drell then got an idea and which caused him to smirk secretly as he knew that going to Eternia was the one place that Atticus could go to, to meet He-Man and knew just how Atticus would feel if this were to be rescheduled. Skippy looked nervous on Drell's face. 

"Oh, but he's looking so forward to it." Drell frowned.

"Drell..." Hilda tried to resist the cute face.

Drell pouted and sniffled as he pretended to cry.

"Oh, alright, you can take Atticus to Eternia first." Hilda said, giving in.

Drell then twirled her and made her lay on one his arms as he held her. "Thank you~" he said before planting her a kiss. 

"Just please don't take too long." Hilda said.

"I promise, nothing will happen." Drell vowed.

To Be Continued


End file.
